New Beginning
by Starrrtt
Summary: When Kevin came back to normal and finally decides to ask Gwen out, a bunch of not so good things will happend between both of them. But this will only make them feel more need of each other. This history is BIG.
1. Memories

Chapter I - Memories  
_"... Her trembling hands brushed the boy's pale cheek, as if she were making sure it was him, her son ..." _

_-I-I. .. I went back to normal? - He asked looking at his hands.  
- Here! Let me show you! - Gwen pulled her small hands on the Kevin's cheeks and pulled his face lightly to her lips. Kevin took some time to process what she had spoken, but understood enough time to be not surprised by the kiss that she was hinting to. By the time their lips touched nothing else around them mattered ... Only he and Gwen, trapped in a single kiss. But as always, the moment was interrupted by Ben:  
- What was _that_for?  
Their lips parted, Kevin closed his eyes as if he was dreaming, while Gwen spoke normally:  
- Victory kiss! _

Kevin opened his eyes ... He was not next to Gwen, and was not in a ship. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. Since the kiss, he could hardly talk with Gwen, and that was enough to make him more anxious and have more time to think about it ... Should ... He ask her out? Or she should ask...? Of course it should be him! After all the times he told her "It's the boy who calls the girl out!" Gwen must be expecting the same from him ... Damn! Why was it so difficult? He became more nervous every moment he thought about it ... Water ... He needs a glass of water.  
Kevin stood up and hesitated while looking for the nightstand, on the top of it was his ID mask. He smiled, took the mask, stared at it for awhile, then threw it on the floor and stepped on it until it broke in half, causing a noise that reminded him of an electrical discharge. Then he went to the garage to get his glass of water, leaving behind what once he wore as a disguise.  
In the garage, the boy took his glass of water and then went to his car. He examined his car with a sad expression. The car was wrecked! Thanks to Albedo. Seriously he needed even do some ... Maybe shield it? Right! What a joke! Where would he get the money? Maybe if he asked to his mother ... No! Another joke! Where did you ever ask money from his mother? After all she did for him, he still goes after her to ask for money? No way! Kevin even remembered her face when he came back after so many years ... Even after all he did ... She forgives him. This also made him remember everything that happened ...

_After leaving the Null Void; Kevin took shelter beneath some trees. Thanks to Vilgax he got out of that hellish place! Kevin helped him collect all the materials needed to build a machine that opened a quick hole back to Earth. Of course, they betrayed each other in the end, but both managed to get out of there before the hole closed and the machine virtually self-destruct. Kevin jumped at the chance to get away Vilgax, because he was too weak to fight. He hid under the trees to hide and not to scare anyone, since he was still in monster form.  
He still could not get out because of the heavy rain. He became increasingly weak. As the weeks passed, it was like his stature was decreasing, along with the weight on his back because of the wings of one of the aliens. He also felt that two of his four arms "disappeared." His eyes were also becoming more "normal." First the right side, which belonged to the galvanians or "Greymatter" began to take shape of human eyes, brown eyes to be exact. The antenna that was on his forehead also began to fade; his skin became increasingly pale and white. On his left arm flaming stones of the alien Heatblast began to drop from his arm and it became increasingly thin and white as well. All his characteristics of the aliens disappeared ... Until he was completely human! What makes him very happy but also very cold as he was wearing only ripped shorts, and also they were tight.  
As he was very hungry, Kevin had to venture out in the rain at night to being able to find something to eat, which would be difficult, but he was very hungry. He ran through the rain, his stomach growling more. Kevin realized he was in the same place he was, when he battled with Ben the last time: Niagara Falls, New York. He rushed up until he was able to meet the many lights of the buildings of the city, he stopped for a moment under some trees in the park to look for a place to take shelter in the buildings, when he could find it, he ran up there, and finally succeeded come under one of the balconies of the buildings. He tried to recover a little of his breath, leaning back against the wall. A little time later he began to smell of food, he took a few seconds to identify the smell, hot dogs. This time he looked through the eyes to see where the came from. He found it. A stand of hot dogs, its owner was trying to shelter from the rain coming down under the balcony of a building that stood a little away from where Kevin was. As his stomach could no longer, the boy left where he was and slowly approached the cart doing his best to not be viewed by anyone. While his owner was distracted selling hot dogs for a couple; which was trying to don't get wet by the rain. Kevin hid behind the trolley and hoped to make sure that the couple delay to give the change back to the seller. He tried to stretch a hand to grab the nearest hot dog. Just a few inches...!  
"HEY! YOU" - The vendor noticed the boy and tried to catch the Kevin's arm "You have to pay before!"  
'Shit!' Kevin got the hot dog as soon as possible and ran out of there, ignoring the stares of the pedestrians surprised to see a boy wearing wet shorts ripped running with a hot dog in hands, while the vendor shouted: "THIEF! THIEF! "  
This wasn't normal! Although ... Ah! Here is New York!  
He had to get out of there as fast as possible before the salesman called the police, even though this is somewhat unusual since he only stole a hot dog instead of cash. But the way the world moves everything could be expected from one person, especially in New York.  
His hair was already stuck in his face and neck. Still, he continued running to get where he was hidden before. Wow! Kevin sat leaning his back against the trunk of a tree. He looked at his hot dog, which somehow was dry. He wasted no more time and gave a bigger bite on it. How long did not eat something decent? When he was trapped in that hell, his "diet" were some kind of alien plants and even other aliens; even if it looked strange and disgusting.  
Now he was on a full stomach, he needed to find dry clothes that fit on him, of course. The short he was wearing was quite bumpy. The more "easy" would break into a store. At that hour it shall be closed.  
Kevin looked at the rain with an expression of dismay, but went back to face it. He ran, now looking for a place where there were many. Searched the store and spotted a single-story building where it was written Thrift Store. Great! A thrift store! Well... Better than nothing, huh?  
Kevin ran behind the building, looking for somewhere where he could break. He found a door that seemed where the employees came to open the store ... Right. How to open it now? Maybe if he ... Kevin looked for a box of strength ... Does he still had his powers of before? It would be a good time to try, if it was not raining ... But he wanted to risk it. When he found the box of strength, he put his hand under the lid and tried to absorb the energy that was inside. Nothing! He tried again, focusing more. But this time, he didn't absorb the energy, but the box. A layer of cold metal began advancing on his hand and arm, according to his whole body until he look like a statue made of iron. 'Whatthehellisthat?'. He looked at his hands, even having "absorbed" the metal, he could move normally. Kevin smiled, "It is not sooo cool as my old power ... But it can help!" He went to the door and punched it. It flew to the other side of the store no more or less. "Wow!" And he had not made much effort.  
The boy began to snoop around the shop - which luckily had no alarm, let us say in passing; maybe the owner thought that a thrift store would be the last place a thief would try to steal.  
Clothes were never his forte ... First he searched for some pants on the closer racks, the better would be to take two numbers more than he used before.  
He found a pair that seemed on its size. Attempted to place, but was not very successful. Tight! 'Wow! Do I have to get extreme _BIG_ now?'  
Kevin came in front of a mirror to see better and got surprised. He was two times taller than when he was eleven. His arms were somehow more defined, with the addition of having been with a muscular abdomen, now; instead of his eleven years old tinny body. His face was with strong traces; his chin and nose became more defined as well. Even his eyes changed, they were narrower and the color seemed darker than before. And you can say that he was, in some way...Beautiful. His hair stretched until his back. "I look just like Tarzan." How old must he be now? Thirteen? Fourteen? Maybe fifteen ...  
Returning to the clothes, Kevin sought larger jeans, took off the one he was wearing and put the other jeans on. This time served. Great! Now he just needed a shirt. He looked in the group of the larger T-Shirts. He found a black shirt with short sleeves and one long-sleeved, beige. It served. Now the hair ... There would be some scissors here. Hm ... On the table ... There must be something ... He began to search the table, took the papers up and down and found what he wanted: Scissors. He returned to the mirror and tried to cut his hair as much as possible, which does not work very well; on one side his bangs got bigger on the other side very short, the way was to cut the largest. In the end his hair was a bit short, but it was better than before. Kevin took a bag and then put the hair that was cut. Sought after shoes, and ended up with some black ones. He packed up the mess. Then he took the door down and tried to fix it, absorbed the material and tried it smoothed it. When he saw that the door was in a somewhat "better" he searched for the screws and nuts. He went to the opening, which was before the door, and tried to fit it. Better anyone knows he was there. When he finished repairing the door he examined it. It was good ... The only problem was that the door would stay open since the lock was forced ... But better so, than not having any door! Kevin came out with one of the bags in hand, luckily the rain was much weaker and it gave him a chance to go out and find shelter before the rain came back to get stronger. He threw the bag in the nearest trash and started looking for a place to sleep, maybe ... The place where he used to live when he was a kid ... It was a bit far, but he could be going up there. Soon the day was starting to dawn was the best he was going out of there before anyone suspected anything. As he walked, his stomach rumbled again. Damn! He needed food, but he had no money ... From what he remembered, when he was 11 he hid some money where he lived for these case of something happens, $ 200 and some cents, he gathered all that was left, just in case. He could hold his hunger until he gets there.  
After a few hours walking, Kevin came to an old abandoned subway entrance. To prevent the entry of someone, some people put some wooden stakes in front. But the boy had made a small hole in the concrete wall to gain entry for inside. Kevin looked around to see if there was nobody, when he saw that everything was free, he tried to squeeze between the hole and the entrance ... "Ugh! Before, it was much easier!" With great difficulty he got in and took the dirt that was in his shirt, and then he started to get down the stairs that led to his "home." When he arrived, he was surprised to see that everything was the way he had left since the last time he was there, the only difference is that everything was a little dusty. Kevin looked at one of its improvised drawers, when he found the money he had saved; he did the math to see how much he had ... Two hundred and thirty three dollars and fifty cents ... If he saves it, everything would work. He left there to go buy some food.  
The weeks went by, and Kevin began to live in the same place as before. He cleaned everything, he arranged the old TV and radio he had. He also bought some food and drinks. For a while he did not have to leave there because the rain had not given any rest during the whole week.  
Kevin got up from the "improvised couch" to try to fix the television antenna. The image reappeared; it was the face of one of the reporters of the newspaper. He was talking about people who were "supposedly" abducted by aliens and returned to Earth with some souvenirs from them. Kevin could not help but laugh at the situation ... How many people are still unaware of the existence of aliens? Many! Except; of course, the Plumbers and their children know. While he was inside the Null Void, he met many aliens who were children of Plumbers, many said they were there without having done anything, and they were arrested there because of a boy named Peter, Pierce ... Something like that. He did not give much attention to them. He was too busy trying to save his butt.  
Once the image was back to normal, Kevin sat back, grabbed a blanket and covered himself. He looked at the corner of the TV screen and saw the date: 11/10/2007. Three years! Three years ago he got stuck inside that place! So now he should be 14 year ... But with this size and appearance, he looked to be about 15. Kevin picked up the rest of the money that was left ... $ 120 ... Soon he would need more ...  
The boy yawned, his eyes were too heavy. He thought about it later. Now all he needed to sleep. His eyes closed, and gradually he got out of consciousness.  
_Blaft! Blam! _Kevin woke up because of the rumbling noise that was coming out. He got up frightened, but willing to fight with whatever he was going. The noise stopped, but now he could hear the sound of footsteps descending the stairs, which resembled small steps of a mouse. Kevin leaned against the wall beside the entrance.  
The noise of footsteps was increasing. The person went through the entrance, and Kevin saw who was ...  
The boy with the face of a rat began to dig into the boxes and drawers as if he was looking for something ... He found it on top of one of the boxes: the money that Kevin had left last night. He smiled, took the money and was about to leave when he saw the shadow of a tall young and truculent man. He came out of the shadow. "Kevin?" He shouted scared. "Argit... ". Kevin spoke between his teeth, nervous, while playing a game against him. The rodent began to walk backward with fear, while Kevin walked to his direction. "Dude! What ... But how did you ... Gasp ... I-I thought you ... I mean ... I heard that you were trapped in the Null… Void"  
"It's ... And so you decide to come steal my stuff, huh?" Kevin replied, coming closer.  
"Huh? What? NO! You... Still ... Is my partner ..."  
"I see!" Kevin said pointing to the money that was in the hand of the boy. "Ah ... This ... Well... I-I ... "He ran out, or at least tried, Kevin held him by the tail, causing him to start running in the same place. Seeing that running wasn't going to help, Argit aligned his thorns, to try to immobilize Kevin. But Kevin was faster, and said smiling: "It will not surer" Kevin put one of his hands on one of the iron pilasters and absorbed it. The layer of iron advanced in his whole body. Argit got shocked, but still threw his thorns against his old partner... The thorns did not do anything, the only thing they did was hit against Kevin's chest and fall to the ground.  
" I'm fried ..."  
"Yeah... _You _are fried ..." Kevin said smiling. He took the rodent by the collar of his orange jacket, raised him without making much effort and looked in his eyes "You know this ain't the first time you give me a foot in the ass, huh?"  
"Anh ..."Argit did not know what to say "I'm sorry man!"  
"Bullshit! When we were nine years, you left me to face those bullies! ALONE! You know how hard it is to face _four_ thugs who are _twice_ bigger than you at once?"  
"Anh ... No... But I think I'll find out ..."  
"Yeah! Ya right!" Kevin raised his fists ready to punch Argit's face.  
"HEY WAIT! WAIT! IS THERE SOME WAY THAT I CAN REWARD? Please say you do!"  
Kevin lowered his fists.  
"Actually ... I do."  
"Really? I mean ... I knew you had ..."  
Kevin put him on the floor but still holding his jacket.  
"You know that guy? Andrew ...Something..."  
"Andrew? Ah! The great Andrew! Who faked two tickets for us once? That bastard owes me ten bucks!"  
"That's him ... you know where he is living now?"  
"Sincerely ... I think he must have moved again ... Ya know how the guy is ... He has to be clever, with the guys behind him and everything ... Once someone told me where he was, but I never went there to confirm. "  
"Take me!"  
"Huh! You're Crazy?... He owes me ten bucks... But I owe him much more!"  
"It doesn't matter! You come with me until I find him and get what I want ..."  
"And what is supposed to be 'it' you want? "  
"False documents."  
"Why? "  
"I need money ..."  
"Huh? You're the same Kevin that I knew? It seems you do not know the keyword! Seven letters! I-S-S-T-O-L-E!" _*note: Stole*_  
Kevin sighed not surprised with the illiteracy of Argit.  
"I know, I know. But it is easier to find the guy ... I am needing a _lot_ of money. I will ... Get out of town ..."  
"WHAT! You've just come back! Ta for fun?"  
Kevin looked at him with a straight face and replied:  
"No."  
"Why? Can I know?"  
"No."  
"You will find someone there? "  
"I will... not."  
"I knew it! Who is she? A girlfriend? An ex?"  
"I just came back here and you already think I'm getting a girl?"  
"The way you are ... "  
Kevin grabbed the collar of his blouse and pulled his old colleague to go away.  
"Let's..."  
He took the money from the hand of Argit, put in his pocket and pulled him out of his old home._

"Are you sure this is the place?" Kevin asked Argit with an air of wary.  
"Ahem! I guess...! Now ... Could you let me go? I've done my part!" Argit pointed to Kevin's left hand holding the collar of his hood. Since they began walking through the alleys of the city, Kevin didn't left Argit for one second.  
"No. You have not done your part of the deal yet! I want to see if he is inside it. Kevin pointed to the abandoned building with his free hand."  
He pulled Argit. He kicked the old door that was on the road and entered.  
"Anh ... Dude ... I think we'd better not come here ... Remember the last time ..."  
"Shut this fucking mouth!" Kevin replied coldly.  
"It's good for me ..." Argit replied, a little nervous.  
As the two entered the building, Argit grew ever more fearful of being caught in a trap that the "Big Andrew" could have left... The guy was too smart, he was able managed to build a new circuit using just a bit of bodywork he had. For both heard, Andrew was the son of a plumber, but was abandoned with his mother who died some years later ... As he had no place to go, he stayed in the old buildings of the city some three years ago and discovered his powers. Since then he used his intelligence to survive ... The way was beginning to forge some documents, in the beginning he had a lot of people paying him. But the police were behind him ... So he had to get a little smarter to whom he sold the "documents". When Kevin and Argit met him, Andrew was able to sell some fake tickets to watch a movie's release, (of course Argit had to put the hood over his head to disguise the time of entering the cinema.)  
Kevin began to call him:  
- HI! Andrew? It's Kev-! - Before he could finish speaking, a shadow jumped out from somewhere and landed in front of them. Kevin was not very surprised at the sudden appearance of the shadow, while Argit tried to escape; of course it was not possible, since Kevin was holding him.  
The shadow began to rise and approached by one of the locks of light that entered through holes in the wall. The light revealed that the shadow was a boy of the same stature of Kevin; his hair was brown, smooth and long to his shoulders. His eyes were light green and he had a pale skin. He was wearing an old pair of jeans with a dark blue shirt.  
"Andrew?" Kevin asked this time a little surprised ... When they were ten years Andrew was taller than Kevin, and a little chubby. Now, so it could see, Andrew had gained more muscle and lost virtually all the "calories" as before, and have let his hair grow, since before the boy loved to cut his hair until he got bald. The only thing that had not changed was the color of his skin and eyes.  
"Kevin?" He said, looking even more surprised that Kevin himself, his green eyes widened "I do not believe ..."  
"The same ..." He said with a half smile, trying to hold Argit harder because he tried to escape.  
Andrew smiled. And he spoke again:  
"Wow... You got taller"  
"And you got taller..." Kevin said jokingly.  
"Wow!" Andrew continued without paying attention to the answers "Before you were so skinny, and now…"  
"Anh ... Thanks ... The same to you ... I think."  
"Well… What brings you here after all this time gone?"  
"Documents"  
"Hm ... Right. What kind?"  
"False identity and a plane ticket too..."  
"A PLANE TICKET? Are you crazy? Do you think I can fake a plane ticket? I got to know a lot of things ... The flight, time, number, date ..."  
"Ah! What's up? You are Andrew_! You are smart enough to do that!"  
"Ahem ... I know ... I may try, but if it goes wrong, no refund, and it gonna be expensive for you... ".  
"Expensive?"  
"Let me think... Hm..." Andrew used his fingers to do the math "About five hundred bucks ... But I'll give you a discount ... 300 bucks!"  
"What, three hundred dollars!"  
"I told you so..."  
"Now I know why you call the Big Andrew, you must be full of money in there. You can not diminish a little more? I'm with 200..."  
"Hm… Sorry, but no, I've already done that…. "  
"There is nothing more I can give in return besides money?"  
Andrew looked at him and then looked at what Kevin was holding. Behind him was Argit shrinking his best to not be seen.  
"You know ... You give me this guy there and it's done!" he pointed to Argit.  
The rat-faced boy was frightened and this time tried to escape as much kicking:  
"What? Kevin does not do that!"  
"Done!"  
"AHHHH!"  
Kevin was going to push Argit to Andrew, but thought twice before doing so.  
"Wait!" He dropped the hand holding the tail of Argit. Argit looked at him, thinking he had some hope of Kevin still had some mercy "I give him when you give me the documents that I want ... Caution, know?"  
Andrew grinned:  
"Ok!" He walked away without more ado.  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
"I'll do the job. Wait a second! The documents, in a few hours, will be ready" he turned and disappeared in the shade.  
Kevin spent his time sitting on the floor talking to Argit and wondering what had happened while he was away. Earlier Argit not open his mouth, but after a while he returned to talk like never. Kevin's hands were already numb from both handle it. He his turned sideways, tired of hearing Argit and fell into his own thoughts, until Argit stopped him.  
"Do you remember Steph?" Argit asked.  
Kevin's eyes widened and turned his attention to it.  
"What!"  
"Steph: Blond, blue eyes, short, hot..."  
Kevin blushed and hoped that the shadows of the building hide his face.  
"So…?"  
"She… Well… was wondering where you had got into. ".  
"You did not tell anything right?"  
"No"  
"Good..."  
Kevin remembered her. Steph was a girl who lived in the streets, blonde and pretty much living on the streets and met Kevin when he was eleven years old, before his meet with Ben. It was with her that he gave his first kiss. He did not really like her. Not because she is annoying to everyone, it was just that he saw nothing "special" in her, besides the beauty. He only agreed to stay with her because she kept insisting on it. Then Kevin was not the way she expected. He did not care for her, often unaware of it. The only time he liked to be with Steph as when she had pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Of course he thought it ... Well the beginning was kind of disgusting, but then ... When the two broke up, Kevin never stopped, and began to attract all the girls over to him. Argit began to call him the big "sucker" or something ... Steph still had a crush on him. One time she came out of nowhere, at the time he was making out with another girl, gave him huge slap on his cheek and called him a "Roguish Bastard" as in a movie. Kevin smiled at her, while Steph was going away and said:  
"That's why you wanted to stay with me? Because I have got the Roguish Charm?".  
Steph blushed, but walked anyway. Kevin didn't care on follow her, and turned his attention to the girl who watched everything without giving the least importance. Kevin was just "a guy" that served to spend her time.  
Argit watched him and shook his hand to get him out of the trance of thoughts.  
Kevin looked at him.  
"What now?"  
"She still likes you know?"  
Kevin was quiet for a moment.  
"Really Well she shouldn't..."  
"Oh now you are the Kevin that I know" Argit not seem at all frightened by the Kevin's answer. It was good to have Argit as a friend in those situations ... He did not charge a lot from these types of responses, with no notion the way he was.  
Kevin knew she really did not like him the way it looked like. Steph actually did all that drama to get Kevin, just for her dump on him and don't have a "bad reputation". Since last time, the one who broke up was Kevin. At least that's what he thought ...  
Argit and Kevin went back to talk until Andrew appeared from the shadows, with two papers in hand. He came up to Kevin, who stood up. While Argit tried to escape again. Andrew showed the two papers. One was an identity and the other a plane ticket.  
"It's done!"  
"Thanks man!" Kevin caught his false documents and handed Argit to Andrew without hesitation.  
"Hi, Argit Remember me?" Andrew asked, grabbing the tail of Argit.  
Kevin turned and walked away putting the documents in his pocket, without even caring Argit.  
He smiled and left.  
After leaving Argit in the old building, he returned to where he was staying to pick up some things, such as leftover food, and other things.  
He went to the airport. The flight he had to take was that of 7:00 p.m... It was still 3:00 p.m. The best to do was already getting going, since the airport was close. He took the time to memorize the information he had in the passage and identity.  
Kevin arrived at the airport and headed for the nearest attendant to follow their instructions. For some strange reason the airport was not very full, so everything was easy.  
He came close to the clerk, who seemed bored, watching the computer screen.  
"Excuse me ..." He tried to speak into a formal way.  
The clerk looked up to see him better and almost staggered from her chair. It seemed that she expected to see another tourist wearing a flowering T-Shirt with a camera around his neck, but what she saw was the totally opposite.  
Kevin tried to hide his amusement.  
"Yes... H-How can I help you?"  
He smiled. The clerk fumbled more.  
"I wanted to confirm my 7 hours p.m. flight to Bellwood. Please."  
"S-Sure..."  
Kevin extended his hand with the ticket. The attendant took it with her trembling hands and read the passage.  
"Document, please" she said get recovered.  
Kevin took the identity of his pocket and gave it to her. She examined the documents and stamped the ticket.  
"Here. Do you have any luggage?"  
"Nope. Just my backpack" He pointed to the backpack that was on his back.  
"Right Your flight is now available, just enter in corridor nine ... If you want something else ..." She smiled. Kevin agreed and realized there was a double meaning of the words of the attendant.  
He turned and hope for everything get well. He passed through the metal detector and entered in the plane. He looked for the number of the chair and sat down. As time passed, people came and sat on their seats.  
After the plane took off, Kevin slept during all the flight and only woke up when the pilot advised for the entire passengers to return to their seats to get prepared for landing of the airplane. Kevin left the same time the airplane doors opened. At the airport, he bought a soda and left.  
He'd have to walk a little more, before arriving where he wanted. He began to see the city he lived a long time ago, before anything happens. He, his mother and… Him: his stepfather. The three were making a trip to New York ... Until Kevin got hurt, because of _him _, enough to make the boy nervous and return the fight. Except that the stepfather got injured more than Kevin ... Many more injured than Kevin. He was so frightened that he fled; leaving behind an unconscious man in a coma and his wife scared of everything that happened and all she had seen. After that, Kevin never saw her again. His mother ... Now he was returning to her, wanting to ask forgiveness for everything he had done. Wishing that she would forget what had happened. Perhaps this was impossible, but he had to try...  
Kevin looked at his watch... 11 p.m. He has walked for an hour or so, but he was already coming, and the hours he spent sleeping on the plane fairly compensated.  
He arrived there just before 1 a.m. He watched the house for a while. It was just like he remembered. A small single story house. It was simple, but very beautiful. That little house brought many memories, almost no bad. Kevin came over and stood in front of the door. He thought twice about pushing the doorbell. It was 1 a.m. She should be asleep. But he was too anxious to wait another hour.  
After pressing the doorbell he waited for her to open the door. One of the house lights came on.  
"Coming!" A voice from inside the house said sleepy.  
The door opened. And inside the house can see who he was. A short woman with straight black hair, brown eyes and small wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth opened the door. One of her hands was holding a glass of warm milk.  
She tried to squeeze her eyes to get a better view.  
The glass that was being held by her hands fell to the ground and broke into a thousand pieces. She widened her eyes; her hands were covering his mouth showing an expression of awe and sadness. Kevin felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach, he began to cold sweat when he saw the expression of his mother. That was it ... She would rush to the phone and would call the police saying there was a crazy kid in her house. The better would be run out of there as quickly as possible, before police arrived. He would run at the time she directs herself to the phone. But she did not. Her trembling hands brushed the boy's pale cheek; as if she was making sure he was his son. His skinny fingers walked their eyes. Kevin was paralyzed, after so long without feeling the loving touches of his mother...  
"K-Kevin?" She stammered "Son?"  
Her eyes were getting red with happiness. And she did what he did not expect. Her arms, involved him in a hug. Kevin has not done anything for a while. It took a few moments to process what happened. Once he understood, he wasted no more time and hugged her back.  
"Mom…"  
She lifted her face to watch him better and smiled.  
"Do not believe ..." She said, still smiling, her cheeks wet with her own tears.  
Kevin smiled.  
"Get in!" She took Kevin's hand and pulled him into her home without worrying about the broken glass on the floor.  
He entered the room and began watching it. Not even the inside of the house has changed. Even the frame where Kevin and his father were was not moved. He sat on the couch and put his backpack by his side, while his mother looked at him.  
"Want something?"  
"No thanks..."  
His mother smiled.  
"Do not be embarrassed ... This is your home anyway..."  
He blushed slightly.  
"Remember that cake I used to do when you were five years? My cake with chocolate inside? You want it?"  
He got redder. He did not like being treated like a child, but he was so happy inside, and only nodded.  
"And a glass of warm milk?"  
He nodded again. But to regain the little pride left. He said:  
"Want to help?"  
"No need ... "  
"Need yes, mother ..."  
He rose from the couch, happier than ever, and ran to the kitchen. His mother looked at where he had left and followed him after a few seconds, running and jumping like a child.  
In the kitchen, Kevin took the cake under the stove and looked for a knife; he looked back and saw that his mother held one. He grabbed the knife and cut a big piece. He put the piece inside of his mouth with just a bite.  
"Thish ish delishioush, as I hare ...Hm..."  
His mother laughed. She did not feel like that a long time ago. Since Kevin was gone, she rarely smiled.  
She went to the pantry to get a glass, reminding her that she should then clean up the mess of milk that was in the entrance of the house, but she was concerned about that later.  
She took a glass and filled it with the rest of the milk she had left to take in the morning. After that she warmed it and brought the glass to Kevin.  
She nudged him, Kevin turned to her just to show that his lips were stuck together thanks to the excess of the chocolate of the cake he ate. Kevin took the cup and drank the milk in one gulp. After he finished drinking the milk he let out a big burp and covered his mouth with one of his hands.  
"Sorry..."  
His mother laughed. Kevin did not understand why, but the laughter contaminated enough to laugh along.  
"I missed you so much little Kevy ..." She said, approaching him and hugging him. He returned the hug.  
"Me too, mom..."  
She began to cry again. This time Kevin was also unable to restrain himself and cried.  
It's so amazing, before, Kevin was so tiny ... But now ... His mother looked small!  
"Now that you're here, take a break, will be so nice to have you living here again!"  
Kevin stopped smiling.  
"What is it dear?"  
"Y-You want me to go back to live here? Even after everything I did?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"But ... And…Him…?"  
"Him…?"  
"John..."  
"Oh!_ Him_ .. After you ran away ... He decided not to live here anymore, I guess he was afraid of me doing what you did ... But we still see ourselves. "  
"Ahem... "Kevin did not like the last sentence.  
"Please, Kevin ... Do not go away again just because of him!"  
"No mom... Not only that. Is that ..."  
"What?  
" I've always ... I've always been a nuisance-"  
"Kevin Ethan Levin! Never say that! You'll never be a hindrance to me! You are my _son_!"  
"But I ..."  
"What?"  
"I do not want to be living at the expense of anyone ..."  
"Kevin! You are only FOURTEEN!" Kevin was a little frightened by his mother to remember his age more than him.  
"Yeah, I know! But until now I lived without anyone's help... Since I was eight years ... "  
His mother had no objections to it."  
"Why do you want to do this? "  
"Because ... I want to be ... How can I say…?"  
"Independent ... "  
"Yes! Independent ..."  
"Right ... Stay here at least until tomorrow, then we talk. Now you should sleep."  
Kevin nodded. But he did not have the slightest desire to sleep. His mother seemed to read his mind.  
"Wanna know ..." Her smile was back slowly "I'm not willing to sleep ... Why don't we choose a DVD and watch a movie like we did before?"  
Kevin smiled as if they had not argued a few minutes ago.  
"With popcorn… And everything?"  
The mother laughed.  
"With popcorn and everything!"  
He stood for a moment staring at her with a big smile on his face.  
"Sure! I pick the movie! You prepare the popcorn! Wohoooo!" He ran into the room with his arms outstretched up like a child who just find a playground with toys made of candy.  
The mother began to prepare the popcorn and the candy. Then she directed herself to the room, and saw that his son was sitting on the couch watching TV with control in hand, wait for with food. She sat next to Kevin and gave him the pot full of melted butter popcorn the way he liked. She reached into the pot and ate popcorn all at once, before the child could get. There is off her diet ...  
"Ready?" Kevin asked excited.  
"Put the movie!" She replied with a mouth full of buttered popcorn.  
Kevin shook the play control and let the film run: Sumo: The Movie. She remembered that when Kevin was young he could not stop watching this movie.  
After several "Wohoooo" and "Go Sumo Master!" the movie was over and finally, Kevin began to feel sleepy. He leaned his head on his mother's shoulder and finally slept. _

Kevin smiled. Even after everything that happened. His mother had forgiven him enough to offer him a place to live. Kevin course in the end had to accept since ... Well... Where would he be staying? That place looked like a garage, where he still lives until now, he found a rusty old Camaro. Even the red dye looked old. It was he who got the car, painted it on green ... It was he who arranged everything using his knowledge of mechanical parts and everything else ... And now ... He was there again, swinging his little sweetheart after being destroyed by the clone of his former rival.  
Ready ... Now he just needed a new glass. It was then that he remembered that next to the boxes where he kept his auto parts had a new glass ... Kevin was there, picked up the glass and tried to put the car to see if it fits. Yes, it did.  
Wonderful! Kevin could not stop smiling. He was proud of his own done. And now... "To Gwen's home!".


	2. Nightmare

"... inside she was screaming mad with all that happened, everything wanting nothing more than a dream, or rather, nightmare. Worst nightmare that she ever had ... "

After a long morning visiting their uncles grandparents, the Tennysons just wanted to relax and spend sometime together, only the three: Frank, Lily and their daughter, Gwen. The three sat on the sofa and asked Gwen to choose any kind of movie. Frank and Lily did not like much the choice ... Twilight. A romantic movie that both of them have never heard about. Gwen tried to watch the movie many times but never could be able to do so, every time she tried to, something happened, like an emergency, or an unexpected visit of the Lily's parents. But not this time! This time she would watch this movie! 

As the movie went on, Gwen got more entertained on the film, her mother, who thought the movie was a total nonsense, did not let her eyes go off of the screen - the film proved quite the contrary to her, while Frank almost fell asleep. .. Movies like that were never what he liked. He sighed ... How he missed the presence of Ken ... A male mind... 

When the movie ended, Frank gave thanks God and got his newspaper that was ready to be read on the canter-table in the room. Gwen's mother turned off the TV screen and started talking about the movie with her daughter. The two began to say about how Edward Cullen was the most beautiful among the other vampires, and about the failures of dating one. 

Meanwhile, outside the house, Kevin parked his Camaro in front of the house without making too much noise. He thought of ringing the bell, but thought better not. The last time he went to get Gwen to go meet with Ben at Mr. Smoothy it was her father who attended, and let's say that he was not so hospitable in the way that Kevin thought he would be. Better look through the window before. Kevin approached the window that gave him the vision of the large living-room of the house and saw Gwen with her mother sitting beside her, while her father sat on her left reading a newspaper. He thought it would be better to go talk to Gwen another time; no way would he take an hour of interrogation and lessons of good-manners from Gwen's parents ... Again. Before going away, he heard a word that made him get curious to know what they were talking about. 

"Well, dating a vampire is not a good choice..." Lily said laughing. 

"Anh... I also think that" Gwen replied. 

"But I think that Edward is mature enough, sensitive, and intelligent. The perfect guy! 

"Yeah... Perfect" Gwen said with a sigh, she looked to the nothing as if dreaming about something; Kevin tried to read her thoughts looking into her eyes through the glass of the window. 

Gwen's mother continued to speak: 

"Imagine you marry a guy like that?" 

"What?" Gwen said a little scared because of the "new" topic of conversation.

Kevin was now totally interested in what they were talking about. 

"I mean... Not a vampire, of course... But a man that is like him. Intelligent, educated ..." 

"Handsome." 

"Yes, well. What I mean is that it is very important if you marry a guy who cares about your well-being. Like this Edward. He's as I said before, with a good structure, intelligent, rich..." 

"Mom…!" Now Gwen was annoyed. Why does her mother always have to keep doing this? Many times she acted in a way so...Arrogant. 

"Sorry my dear... But this is true! I and your father want the best for you, this is all. Isn't this Frank?" 

"Yep, that's what your mother said" her father said, not paying attention in the conversation. Lily turned her attention to Gwen. 

"I do not want you to marry a simple man. Especially with boys as ... What is the name of that boy?" 

"Who…? Kevin?" Kevin almost jumped when he heard his name. 

"Yes!" 

"But wait! What is that supposed to mean?" Gwen was outraged by what she heard, as if she was being prohibited from breathing. 

"He is not a good influence for you, honey!" 

Gwen said nothing for a while. At first she wanted to answer all her arguments, but thought better not. She would not be responding to her mother all night, to lead to a fight, where surely she would be grounded. And the worst! She could not even see Kevin... And Ben too, but this was a case apart. Her mother continued: 

"That boy is rude, violent, and has a record in the form of Plumbers, if I am right of the name..." 

"Mom…! He is my friend!" 

"I hope you do not pass it! I do not want you dating that boy! Once I was talking by phone to the mother of one of your colleagues of your school... And she told me that he hurted the feelings of her daughter." 

"What! Who's mother?" 

"Of a girl named... Mary." 

"Ah..." Mary: the most annoying girl in the whole school, an idiot that doesn't leave Gwen alone since they were ten-years-old. Peroxide blonde, mixed with sun-tanned skin and a beautiful liposuction. Once Kevin was in her school giving Gwen a ride and Mary began to flirt with him. Unfortunately, Kevin fell in her trap and... He stayed with her for a while. Then he finishes with her. According to Kevin, Mary was "a pain in the ass", she said she was in a serious relationship with him for everyone. Since they hadn't _really_ started dating, Mary must have said it to see the closeness that Kevin had to Gwen, and leave Gwen hurt enough to give up on Kevin, but it didn't work the way Mary wanted. 

"I'm telling you my daughter. He's is not a good choice ... He does not deserve you...  
That made Gwen turns red." 

Kevin could not believe in what he was hearing... He did not want to hear a conversation like that, where the girl's mother that he liked squeezes him like a bug, and her daughter did not even give support. He went to his car to leave. Without seeing what happened next: 

"MOM, that's enough! This is a subject in which I decide! You do not know Kevin right to understand who he is for real!" Then she went upstairs stomping her feet with force and then closed and locked the door of her bedroom. In the living-room, left her mother and father confused. 

"Damn!" Kevin slammed the driver's door with the hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel. Luckily the door did not break. What happened there? Why was he feeling this way? Sure he was a little bit rebellious, but ... He was trying to change. And he was changing because of _her_. At first he thought it was just a crush on her. But then he saw that it was more than that ... When he realized that he wanted to convince himself that this was not what he felt, and tried to convince up with that girl, Mary. But he failed... Whenever he was near that girl he saw someone else, he then dumped her. When it was time to answer to Gwen's question he invented the lamest excuse that he could have ever given... 

"She was a pain in the ass." 

Of course she was in the end, but it was not the real reason he finished with her. 

Kevin examined what he had been thinking, and realized how much he was still insensitive and irresponsible. 

Maybe ... Gwen's mother was right. Maybe it was better to finish with her, if one day they had really started something. It was the best thing to do... Kevin liked her a lot. The only was: he did not deserve Gwen. 

Gwen lay on her bed with her belly facing the blankets; she hugged her pillow and looked to the nothing, thoughtfully. Was she too rude with her mother? But she was very insensitive of her part ... Talking about things she did not even know about Kevin! Of course she was talking this for her sake and that it was a little truth ... Since Gwen knew him, Kevin was always a womanizer. He took advantage of Gwen to give an excuse to go to her school to see the girls there. At least that was what it seemed. Every time he came to give a ride to her house, he came with a different type of male fragrance. As if trying to impress someone... And every time she asked him, he pretended not to hear and changed the subject of the conversation. And finally it happened to him being Mary's target. He gave up so fast to stay with her and made Gwen get a little scared, as if he was desperate for it to happen; every time he left Gwen at her home he was going to met that girl and the worst: was that when they were alone, Kevin could not stop talking about Mary... He seemed not to know how it hurts inside. Several times she went to her room saying she was going to do homework and locked herself in there just to cry and go back the other day saying that she was fine as if nothing had happened. 

Now that the two finally managed to get "together", her mother came up with this idea of getting away from Kevin. No way! 

Gwen got up, wiping the tears from her cheek. She went to her closet and searched in one of her drawers, one thing that proved how much he liked her. A small necklace made of gold with a pendant that opened revealing a picture of a couple, she and Kevin, when they were walking on the pier along with Julie and Ben. That was one of the best days of her life. She enjoyed it, especially at the time that Kevin pulled away in a manner protective of the boy's tent of kisses. How did he say?

_"Hey! Want to win a free kiss?"  
Kevin pulled her back and said:  
"She already has enough."_

'I think I should not be feeling this way...' Gwen thought. Tomorrow she would go out with Ben and Kevin to Mr. Smoothy. Gwen grabbed her pajamas, dressed it and lay in her bed, tired ...  
'Tomorrow, everything will be different ...' she smiled. "Kevin"  
_

The next day, Gwen has woken up in a jump. She grabbed her clothes in the closet and went to the bathroom. After she left the she shower, and dressed in normal clothes: long-sleeved white shirt, with another long-sleeved on it, but it was pink; black skirt, wine-colored panty hose and black formal shoes. She put some makeup and held her hair in a tight ponytail. 

When finished, tidied the bathroom, came out and went to her room to pick up the phone and her Plumber badge, put them in the pocket of her skirt. She was close to the door when she saw upon her bed the little gold pendant. She smiled. Gwen slept with that necklace all night, as if afraid that the pendant created legs and were gone, along with Kevin's feelings for her. Gwen took the necklace, put it in the neck, and concealed it beneath the collar of the shirt to save her time from the curiosity of the mother. 

Gwen went downstairs, excited, trying to pretend that nothing happened last night between her and her mother. In this she was good: pretend that nothing happened. She trained a lot every time she saw Kevin with that _stupid_ girl. 

She drove herself to the kitchen. There she saw her mother preparing the table, while her father was sitting in a chair, reading his usual newspaper with a cup of hot coffee in one of his hand. In the small rounded table there were always a banquet that her mother prepared, she was one of the best cooks in the city, and this was proven when she did a cooking contest at the annual fair of the city, she won the first place, even her omelets had a different and special taste, today the "banquet" was: a plate full of pancakes, with plenty of sweet coverage on top of them, toasted bread with melted butter, a chocolate cake and coffee with hot milk. 

Gwen looked at Lily who was putting a cup of tea for herself. The two stared to each other for a while without saying anything. After a time the mother gave her usual smile for her daughter, Gwen also smiled and ran to kiss the cheek of the mother. Then she sat up and attacked the maximum that she could, she drunk her coffee with milk once, ate two pancakes and a toast; when she finished she wiped her mouth with a napkin, stood up, kissed her mother and father and climbed the stairs to brush her teeth. A while later she came down the stairs, and when she opened the door her mother said: 

"Where are you going, dear?"

"I'll be at Mr. Smoothy with Ben!" 

"Right... Call me to say what time you are going to come back!" 

"OK! I love you!" 

Then she closed the door and walked to the favorite restaurant of her cousin. Mr. Smoothy was a bit far from where Gwen lived, generally Kevin escorted her to go there, but he always called for her before coming to pick her up. As he didn't call her this time, Gwen thought it would be better to do not wait him. 

She looked to the sky. 'I should have brought an umbrella!' The weather was getting kind of cloudy; it could rain any time. Gwen thought it would be better to walk faster. 

Arriving at the parking lot, she saw between the cars a green Camaro with horizontal black stripes. Kevin had already arrived. And Ben should have been there, he was _always_ the first to arrive when their meetings had gingering juice mixed with chocolate and mint on the middle. Gwen always thought Ben was a complete retarded with these ridiculous vices by disgusting and tasteless juices.

She had never heard of chocolate juice, starting! At least until she met Mr. Smoothy. 

Gwen began to feel little drops of water tingle against her face... She arrived just in time. The red-haired girl ran up inside the cafeteria, it was a little crowded. She began to walk among the tables and look around the place to see where her cousin and Kevin were. She spotted a brown-haired head facing backwards, and in front of the head in the other bank of the same table, she saw a boy with black hair and pale skin: Ben and Kevin. She walked up there. The first to notice her was Kevin. Earlier, Gwen looked into his eyes and automatically smiled. A smile that she thought it would be returned, but he thought wrong. Kevin just ignored Gwen's smile and turned his face as if he had not seen her. Gwen was frozen for a while. 'What the...?' Did she do something wrong? She looked at her face seeing at the reflection of the window. Nothing wrong ... She was not so wet, the little makeup she had put on her face was not blurred. 

Gwen returned on walking pretending to have not seen what Kevin had done and she became convinced that it was just a mere imagination of her head. She stopped at the side of the table which did not give to the window, and leaned her hands on the table. 

"Hi, Gwen…" Ben said, pulling the straw of an empty cup to put in another full cup of juice. 

"Hi..." Gwen looked at the table where he was supporting his hands and saw a stack of plastic cups that had previously juices in various tastes. They could only be from Ben, because the smell reminded juice of sesame, mint, orange and strawberry, all mixed with a smell of greasy chips, topped with cheddar cheese "Seriously ..." She continued to speak for Ben as he finished his last strawberry juice "How many juice you took just now?" 

"Anh... Let me see... This here is the second request I make..." 

"That was a rhetorical question! It was not for you to answer... But" she said changing the subject "and your allowance? Didn't you say you were going to save it?" Ben did not say anything just looked at the rest of drinking juice "This is not a rhetorical question, Ben. This time is for you to answer..." 

"Oh! Sorry!" 

"Jeez..." Gwen sighed. 

"I decided to make a super application today, because it is Kevin's birthday" Gwen got unbalanced... Kevin's Birthday! She forgot it! Ben continued without realizing what happened to Gwen "I was going to pay a lot of juices for him, but he did not want ... So I took everything to me." 

"Ah... Ok." Gwen just said that. 

Ben let out a big burp after finishing his last juice; he stood up, took the entire empty plastic cup to throw them away and said: 

"I'll get more ... Wanna something, Gwen?" 

"Ah... Me? I want a medium orange juice..." She replied. 

"Ooooooook…!" He ran from there straight to the trash throw the plastic cups, and then he went to the cashier to buy more juices. 

Gwen stood for a while, watching Kevin. Expecting something from him... A smile... Anything! Anything to prove her that what he did at the time she entered in the cafeteria was just her imagination! But he did nothing. Neither moved... He did not look into her eyes, and did not spoke to her. Gwen sat where Ben was to stay in front of Kevin. He did not look into her eyes.  
'Come on!' She thought, 'Say something!' 

"Hi..." She said. 'Great!' 

Kevin turned his face to her only to return the "Hi" and then turned his face back to the window. 

"Well..." Has he got angry at her because she forgot his birthday? She had to invent an excuse "I bought your gift... But I got busy and... I forgot to bring it..." 

"Okay... No need" He replied in an indifferent way. Gwen's eyes widened. Was he the same Kevin she knew? He always accepted the gifts they gave him, _always_. And he gets sad when he doesn't receive, as a child. 

Gwen cleared her throat as if trying to throw out her nervousness. 

"I..." She tried to speak, but Kevin interrupted. 

"Listen, Gwen" he turned to face her. Gwen wanted to feel relieved to see Kevin's face, but felt even more nervous... His face was serious. He went on "I want to tell you something ... I was thinking for quite a while. " 

"W... What?" 

Kevin paused for a moment, it was being difficult. 

"I think the best... The best would be if we both break up..." 

Gwen gasped. In her thoughts she was screaming in terror. 

"Break up...?" Break up something they never started well... 

"Yeah..." 

"Why…?" She said. Her eyes were terrified. 

"Actually... I do not even know if we two started... Something..." 

"Why do you want to break up?" Now she was a little calm, trying not to lose her head. 

Kevin looked around. 

"I think it won't work..." 

Gwen's voice went dead again. 

"I think... I think you and... I... We should just be ... Friends and that's all." 

"Kevin ... Are you kidding me?" She looked at him trying to smile, hoping he began to laugh at his own joke, he did not. 

"I'm not" this time he looked at her. His eyes were determined. 

"Is that me?" She asked, feeling like crying. She tried to ignore the look of Kevin for her. 

"What?" 

"Tell me why..." 

Kevin sighed ... This was being much more difficult than he thought. 

"I..." 'Lie!' A voice came into his head 'Lie!' "I do not feel what I felt for you before." 

That hurts... A lot. 

"Right..." She rose from the table "I think ..." Gwen's voice was failing, but she got interrupted by Ben getting excited with two trays of cups of juice. Gwen felt relieved; she sat back in the corner of the table and watched the drops of water falling outside of the cafeteria. She sighed trying to calm her thoughts in her mind. 

"Here it is: Orange juice for you, Gwen!" Ben stretched out his hand to give it its juice. 

"Oh! Thank you!" She says with a fake smile. 

Gwen took the juice and started to give small sips to not choke on her own hid hiccups. 

Kevin just noticed on the corner of his eyes what Gwen did. He hurt her very much. But he was worse and even more for being the cause of what she was suffering. 

Ben started talking to Kevin about the new video-game Sumo Slammers II, and as it was more difficult to handle the player with the joystick. Kevin did not pay any attention as he spoke, he was just thinking of Gwen and what he did to her trying to remember why he said that. 

Ben began to speak more than a normal human being could. Kevin heard only bits:  
"Julie ... Smoothy ... Mixed ... Jelly ... Sumo ... Slammers"

Gwen was trying to hold her tears. Did Kevin break up with her just because everything he felt for her was a lie? She did not believe what he said... He wanted to end it because he did not like her anymore... It could be true, but not the real cause he did not want dating her anymore. _That's because..._ Gwen held her sobs some more... 'Stop...' she said to the voice in her head that seemed to be there just to hurt her even more, while Ben was talking louder, now about the test of Physics: 

"The teacher decided to revise everything we learned in eighth grade, ya know?" 

_He thinks you are inferior to him..._

'Stop ...' 

"I knew nothing of the tests..." 

He did not tell the truth: he did not want you to be hurt even more!  
'So why am I here shattered by what he said...?' 

"Thermal expansion was the worst!..." 

_Do you want that he comes back to that girl in your school? Must have been because of her, he finished with you...  
_

'Please... Stop it!' 

Gwen lowered her head and put her hands on the side of her neck... 

"I just knew that the expansion of the iron..." 

_That girl is better than you... Gotta admit..._

Gwen clenched her fists as if it were a way to escape the pain I felt. 

'Not true...' 

She squeezed a little more her hands until she felt a small pendant around her neck... The medallion that Kevin gave her...

_Still wearing that? It is better to return to him so he can take off the photo in there and then gives the medallion to another girl, which surely will make him happy ... One thing you could not do ... _

'Enough... Please...' 

"That was a lot harder than I thought, but luckily I've seen that Julie wanted me to pass the answer... I am very lucky to have her!" 

_You have to admit ... He never liked you the same way that you thought you liked him! Never!_

"SHUT UP!" 

Gwen got up. She took the tray full of juice that Ben brought and thrust it, hitting her cousin, who got all wet. She peered out between him and the table to leave. After that she ran off without paying attention for the looks of other peoples. She left the cafeteria facing the street and the rain. Ben was confused... He searched for a napkin to clean himself... Kevin was just watching... Looking to the door where Gwen had left feeling like a total and complete idiot for having caused it. 

"What was that?" Ben said cleaning himself with the napkin. 

"I do not know..." Kevin lied.

Gwen ran through the rain being finally able to cry. That seemed like a novel... She acted in a way so ridiculous, and cashed in someone who did not know for sure what was happening. But she would ask apologize for him later. Now, what occupied her mind was not her cousin, but Kevin. Everything that happened inside that cafeteria was stored in her mind, _everything_. And that was what she wanted to forget. But she could not. 

Her clothes were now all wet. Her hair was stuck in her face and her makeup was all blurry because of her tears. 

After running a little longer, she came home, panting from running. She searched for the key and opened the front door. Her mother and father were in the room watching TV. 

"Gwen?" Her mother turned her face to see her daughter and was choked by the state of the daughter

"Oh… Gosh…!" She got up among with her husband "What happened?" 

"Nothing ... I just got wet with rain..." 

"Look at yourself! I'm sure you'll catch a very strong cold and... Were you crying?"

"What? Me? No! The rain blurred my makeup... That's all. I'll ... I will take a shower and then I'll get some sleep in my bedroom" Gwen went without hearing another word from the mother.

Gwen took a hot bath and wore a simple clothe, as she decided to stay home the rest of the day. Then she went down to get some candy and went upstairs. 

She sat up on her bed and was thinking ... All she felt for Kevin was still inside. She touched the locket that was still in his neck... But he no longer felt it for her. 

A bit of anger came on her whole body like a poison injected into the veins. She clenched fist that was holding the medallion. _Get rid of it!_ The voice came into her head. Her eyes closed and tears ran down her cheeks. She started to pull the collar with all her strength. Her neck began to turn red by the pressure that the gold chain was causing on her. Gwen pulled it over until the collar has detached from her neck and break into a lot of pieces. After Gwen opened the pendant that was in her hand and took the photo of her and Kevin, she took the photo off of the pendant and threw the paper against the wall with all her strength, along with the rest of the collar. The papers fluttered and not touched the wall, while the collar hit the wall paper and fell to the floor in the corner of the room near the window. All that anger she felt was deducted at that little necklace he gave to her. 

Gwen tried to calm down again. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling of the room. A rest would be better... And so it did. She closed her eyes and slept.

The red-haired girl began walking at the halls of the school like a zombie. Since that day, she never managed to sleep well or eat very well. Even _she_ could not believe where the depression led her to... How did she get this way? Even she couldn't remember it right. So many things happened after that... Her mother began to realize she was becoming stranger: the way she acted, even the Gwen's way of talking... It seemed that she got weaker every day that passed. And this is strange, since Gwen always carried a plate to her room and returned it to her mother, empty. But what the mother did not see was that most of the time, her daughter was junking the food outside. Gwen could not even eat well, every time she saw a plate of food she felt nauseous. What else did not her mother see? Often Gwen got up at night to take some doses of antidepressants and tranquilizers, of course she knew it could cause some side effects, and then she took a few. But it just did not help. Yet she tried to pretend she was well, passing over some makeup to hide the dark circles of fatigue on her face, her grades were getting low and she did not see Kevin as much. But when she _had to_ see him, she did not even try to look into his eyes. Kevin did not try to change it because he thought it was be better that way, it wasn't better to him but to her and he tried to convince himself that it was the right thing to do. While Gwen thought that everything he had told her was true ... _Everything. _

Gwen put herself in front of her locker and opened it without putting the password since the cabinet was broken. Of course only she knew it. And so it was better because of the state that she was, she wasn't able to not even remember the password if she had one. She took her notebook and went to the biology room. On the way to the room she found what she did not want to find: Tyler, the most popular boy of the whole school bullying another boy along with his gang of thugs. Gwen looked at the boy closely, it was Peter. An outsider boy, not intentionally, but because many people thought he was weird, it somehow was true, but it is not an issue to be annoying, and the worst was that he could barely defend himself, he could just ignore Tyler but he answered them with curses and swears, which only further Tyler the desire to provoke him more. Gwen tried to talk to Peter once and said he should defend himself by telling the school principal, but he did not want to... He said that he would get better on his own. After that, she never managed to speak with him again. Gwen watched them for a while. Tyler said to Peter, with a bonus of his friends laughing: 

"And oh man how your 'studies' are? You did it after getting help from your mommy?" 

"Shutup…!" Tyler said opening his locker.

"Wow!" Tyler's friends said as in a chorus. 

"What is it? Is this a threat?" 

"Leave me alone!" 

"Hey! We are your friend, guy! No need to get nervous" 

"Go to the _hell_!"

"What did you say?"

"Go to the hell!" Peter tried to push Tyler with his thin arms, but did not work. 

"Hey!" Tyler said almost screaming. He pulled Peter by the collar of his T-Shirt and stood him with his full arms "Nobody touches me! You hear?" Tyler threw him down through the floor. Gwen's eyes widened. It was the first time he got out that way. Tyler's friends said nothing, only helped him, seeming to have fun with it. Tyler crouched to face Peter hurted on the floor. "Now ...You will be sorry for doing that... 

Tyler stood up and kicked Peter on his belly. The boy tried to shrink his body to protect himself. Tyler's friends came close to Peter. Gwen thought they were going to stop Tyler and take him to the principal. What she thought was _totally_ wrong; they _helped_ Tyler to kick the boy. They kicked while he did nothing except try to escape from the kicks. A crowd was forming around the fight, the students watched them all without moving a finger to help Peter, a few felt sorry and hoped that a more courageous could call someone, others were smiling. Gwen could not support what she was seeing; she went in the middle of the fight without even thinking what she was doing, and when she realized, it was already too late to turn back. 

"Get away..." Tyler said. 

"No." she replied. 

"Want to take some too?" 

Gwen did not answer, just stared. What was she doing? Protecting the odd one of class? Her reputation was gone... But she did not care. 

"Stop it" she said. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because it will not lead you to anything, you know that!"

"Of course it will! It gonna make him learn not to mess with me. Now get out of the way!" 

"No. Let him alone..."

Tyler stared at her for a few seconds. He smiled: 

"Always the tough one, aren't you Gwendolyn? Okay ... Let's go" Tyler told his friends. 

The four were gone. 

The crowd watched Gwen trying to raise Peter from the floor and take him to the infirmary.

"It's ok now..." She said with a soft voice. 

"Thanks" he replied. 

"No need to thank." 

In the ward Peter took a general exam. He did not break any of his bones, but he was full of bruises around the abdomen. The nurse called his parents to take him home and rest until he feels better after that Gwen went to the principal and tell him what had just happened. After leaving the hall, the director called Tyler and his friends to the room. That would not be good ... Gwen went to the Math classroom, she has lost all the Biology class. In the classroom everyone watched her with in a scary way. Maybe… because she was the only one who tried to help a "friend"? She sat on her chair closer to the blackboard and tried to pay attention on the class. When the class ended Gwen got up as fast as he could to get away, she felt very weak and needed a rest. She went to the exit door of the school holding her purse on one shoulder; she began to feel the splash of rain water falling on her face. Before she could leave the street from the school, three people came in front of her. Gwen looked at them: Mary, Jane and Lizzy. 

"Gwen..." Mary said staring her with disgust. 

"What now?" She asked suspiciously. 

"You know very well _what_." Mary replied.

Gwen said nothing.

"Tyler has been suspended and he will have to pay detention for two weeks..." Mary's eyes were expressing pure anger. After being dumped from Kevin, Mary tried to do her best to come back to Tyler, who was her ex-boyfriend; unfortunately he wanted to be the difficult one and so far not returned to her. Mary continued "Thanks to you."

Gwen got nervous and replied:

"He should have been expelled from school! He was not just because he is the best football player in team of the school ..."

"What have you just said?" 

"You heard me."

Gwen peered between Mary and Lizzy to cross the street. She started walking and realized that the three followed. Damn! The street was practically deserted... Gwen forced her legs that were weak to go faster. She did not want to fight, not in that state. She began to sound cool to see that the steps of the three girls were also closer. The rain got worse, it seemed like everything was against Gwen, even the weather. Gwen started to run. Also the three girls did. A noise of thunder sounded in the sky. Gwen was confused and afraid of what might happen. She looked around looking for a shortcut to go to her house as quickly as possible, but the more she tried to think, the more she got lost. She tried to run faster. 'Damn!' Everything was really against her. 

'Crap…!' No Exit. She turned her face to face all the three girls. She was terrified. And she was too weak to fight back. She tried to use her mana to create a distraction and escape. The only problem was that she was trying, but could not. It was as if her energy was fading due to her weakness, and the one that remained was just supporting her body. 

Mary looked at her. 

"Anywhere to run…?" she approached Gwen, smiling. 

Gwen began to get _very_ tired. 

Mary pushed her to the ground. Gwen's back scraped the dirt floor. She tried to stand up, but before she could do it, Mary's friend kicked her in the belly.

Gwen felt an unbearable pain, but did not cry. Just squeezed her eyes and put her hands in the region that received the kick. Man! That hurts a lot... Even from idiots like them or because she was weaker than even a normal person… 

"Won't you scream?" The blonde girl asked Gwen, laughing. She turned to face the two friends and continued to speak this time for them "Kick her where she is wearing clothes, to hide the scratches."

Gwen tried to get up. Wow! To a fool, Mary she was quite clever... Mary should have known that Gwen kept many secrets from her parents. She already knew the kind of Gwen. And she was not the type who liked to tell things that would make her parents worried about her. 

"Where are you going?" Mary pushed her back down. 

A few minutes later, Mary and the other two ran away from there, all with a smile. Thinking that what they did was nothing, leaving a girl almost unconscious on the floor. 

Gwen opened her eyes. She felt pain in the legs, stomach and arms, a big arable and throbbing pain. She struggled to stand up. She looked at the corners and was recovering the memory of her way home. She was close. If she was struggling a little bit more she could get home and rest. Gwen walked staggering and leaning on the wall. Luckily that nobody was seeing it. Her face was the only part of her body that was unscathed, and now she was all wet because of rain. The icy water began seeping into her body from under her clothes, and this relieved some of the pain she felt. 

Arriving in front of the door of her house, Gwen tried to rebuild her best to pretend she was okay. She took the keys from her pocket and opened the door. Inside the house her mother was making dinner. That smell made her get a little nauseous.

"Hello, Gwendolyn ..." Her mother said moving her head to see her daughter from the kitchen door, her eyes widened "My God! You got wet again!" 

"I know mom... I'll take a shower now... Okay?" Gwen tried to speak as firmly as she could. 

"You won't… You _are going to_ soon take a shower before you catch a cold!" This time she was nervous "Your father will get home late today. Just to warn you."

"OK" Gwen walked up the stairs leaning on the railing. She went to her room, she took some clothes, all were large and long just to cover the bruises. 

Gwen went to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. Undressed herself carefully while waiting for the tub to fill, she shut her eyes because of the pain she felt. She looked looked in the bathroom mirror. Her body was covered with bruises and scratches. Some caused by the fingernails of Mary. Gwen coughed, she put her hands in front of the mouth and felt something in her right hand. She looked better and was surprised. Blood. It was just a little bit of blood, but it left her kind of scared. She washed her hands. Gwen came into the tub and tried to calm down. That failed, inside she was screaming mad with all that happened, wanting everything to be nothing more than a dream, or rather, a nightmare. The worst nightmare that she have ever had. She sank her head in hot water and stayed down there for a few seconds. "WAKE UP." 

Her head came back to the water surface. Gwen looked around. His eyes were red. 'This is not a nightmare ... This is ... Real ...' Her tears flowed down her face already wet. Her pain worsened. 'Kevin...'. After a while in the bathtub, Gwen came out, dried up and got a first aid kit up on the shelf. She tried to pass something to help relieve the pain in her legs and belly. She saw that a small wound was open. She took a plaster and wrapped in a thin layer around her leg. Then she spent some ointment on the arms and belly. She got up feeling a little better she got dressed, tidied the bathroom and went down the hall a bit tired. When she reached the kitchen she could fell the smell of chicken, rice and potatoes. That queasiness Gwen a little, but she had to force herself to eat. She sat at the dining table and theres he saw that her father waiting her mother to bring the food. Her mother came and placed the dishes on the table along with the cutlery. Gwen picked up her fork and knife and tried to eat what was on the plate. 


	3. Ilusions

Chapter III

Top of Form 1

"Ah! Come on Gwen! Why?" Ben asked his cousin who was sitting on her couch on the living room, watching TV. 

"Because no! Isn't this enough?" She said changing the channel to Discovery Chanel. 

"No! Please, Gwen! We will only come out to investigate a little! Kevin has found some clues about the Forever Knights. We can go there to give an investigation, like the old times!" 

"What old times, Ben?" 

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Since that day at Mr. Smoothy you have acted in a very strange way!" 

"I've already apologized for throwing juice on you!"

"That's not what I'm talking about! After that you did your best to do not see Kevin. And just hung out with 'us' when Kevin is _not _with us!" 

Gwen widened her eyes still staring at the TV. 

"You think I did not realize it?"

There was silence for several minutes. And Gwen interrupted the silence by saying: 

"Okay... I will." She stood up, picked up the cell-phone and badge and put them in her pocket. Gwen pushed Ben out of the house and locked the door putting her keys in her pocket "Let's go!" Gwen pushed him into the car where Kevin was waiting for them.

Ben entered in the car and sat on the back seat and stood there giving no space for Gwen to sit. 

"Excuse me?" She said nervously.

"My bad... But you can sit in the front seat." Ben pointed to the seat next to Kevin. 

Gwen looked at him a little scared and angry at the same time. 'Ben, I'll kill you!' She in entered the car and sat on the sit next to Kevin. He looked at her. Gwen did the same. Did he cut his hair?  
Kevin saw that Gwen was well. After a while without seeing her, he got a little worried about her. But he saw wrong. What he didn't see was that she was weak. That's why she did not want to investigate the knights, because she is weak. Her body was still recovering from the bruises. And her energy was returning, but too slowly to fight. Inside, she twisted trail that Kevin is just a bored and nowhere to go. 

Kevin turned his car on and directed it to where he hoped to have a Knight to beat.

"Man... It's very dark in here." Ben said to himself as he entered in one of the passages of the abandoned building. The building was a bit far from town and was looking totally abandoned. They had to sprain their bodies between the holes only to find an immense darkness "Gwen ... Can you turn on a light here?" 

'Shit!' She did not want to waste her energy with that. She tried to focus and create a bit of shiny mana to her hands. A small beam of pink light traveled through her arms to her hands and she created a kind of mini-lamp that moved ahead in front of Ben, revealing a huge hall. The light was a little weak. 

"Can it be more… You know, shiny?" Ben asked in a critical way. 

"Want to be caught by the Knights?" Gwen said as an excuse to save her energy. 

Ben got quiet and began to follow the beam of pink light without criticizing anymore. Gwen followed him in total silence, behind her, Kevin also watched them in silence. 

"Beware ... There's something there in front of us" Ben said whispering "Ouch!" He did not follow what he said; he stumbled on what looked like a chair. The noise was thunderous. 

"Ben!" Gwen said angry with her cousin. 

It was too late. Bright lights lit up and the whole hall was illuminated, revealing a crowd of knights in their traditional armor. "Uh-Oh ..." Ben said rising up. 

"Yeah..." Kevin said "Uh-Oh..." 

The beam of light that Gwen had created was gone; she was frightened by the big number of riders. The room looked like the local of the castle where the throne of the King and Queen were in the feudal times. It was a large and long hallway with a red carpet in the center and several piers at the corners. Ben, Gwen and Kevin joined together and observed the multitude of riders. 

One of the knights started to go over the gang with a sword. He raised his sword to attack Kevin, but Kevin grabbed the knight's wrist before he could hurt him. Kevin took advantage of the situation and absorbed the metal of the armor of the knight. When he did it he kicked the man in armor that flew off and crashed into another Knight. 

The other Knights advanced upon them all at once. Ben regulated his watch and turned into Big Chill. The alien flew to reach the roof and froze the Knights with his breath who came toward him. Kevin beat the Knights as he always did. While Gwen was trying hard do not to use her mana and just tried to dodge from the attacks of the knights. One of them tried to surprise her from behind, he grabbed the girl around her body with his arms. Gwen tried to escape by pushing him, but it didn't work. The knight held her with strength trying to hold her. Gwen tried not to scream. The pain she felt began to get worse; he was hurting her right in her bruises. He shook her stronger realizing that she was feeling pain. Another knight came closer to the two and tried to hit Gwen with one of his swords. Gwen tried to use her strength to get rid of the Knights and kicked him on the head. He fell back unconscious. 

"Tsk! Annoying girl!" The knight who held her said squeezing Gwen with all his might. This time Gwen could not stand the pain and growled. She elbowed him on the head. He slammed against the wall freeing Gwen up. She returned to fight again; this time she was forced to use the mana she had, but just a little of it. Her hands got illuminated with a pink glow; she walked up next to the Knights and shot with her rays of energy. That was the maximum she could do. She just did not know if it'd get to be so long. 

Kevin absorbed the pile of cement and punched two Knights at once. He ran to another group that was near the throne and threw them against the wall of the hall, with a punch. At the same time as the Knights hit the wall, a huge hole appeared in it. Kevin smiled. For a long time he did not fight, things had become monotonous and that means that he got a little bored. 

Some other Knights attacked from behind, catching him by surprise. They hit him with one of their laser weapons causing him to be thrown to the other side of the hall; he knocked onto a wooden door hidden in the corner, behind of one of the pilasters. The door got in a thousand pieces. And Kevin was unconscious inside of some room that the door was hiding before. 

"Kevin!" Gwen cried, she drove to where Kevin had "entered" to help him. Meanwhile, the Knights were too numerous to Ben to fight. He pressed the Omnitrix which was in his breast and became Echo-Echo. The little alien made of silicone multiplied into thousands little aliens and they began to attack the riders who were around them... That would take some time to finish.

Gwen began calling the boy to see if Kevin was among the debris of wood and concrete that he had caused when he knocked onto the door. The place where Gwen had come to search for him was too dark. But she had only the light from the hall where she was fighting for several seconds ago. 

Kevin did not respond to her calls, she by herself had to find him. Even with the pain she felt in her body, she forced her skinny arms to take the wreckage path. Later, under a big peace of wood, she found a hand, Kevin. Gwen wasted no more time and tried to take off the wood from the way. By removing it, Gwen could see that the boy's legs were under more debris. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to take him from there. 'Ugh! You should make a diet!' When she saw that his body had left the wreck, Gwen examined him with her eyes to see if he had any serious injury. Nothing: Just some scratches. She tried to wake him up slapping him on his cheek lightly and calling him by the name. His eyelids squeezed a little, and then opened revealing two brown eyes. 

Kevin took a while to process what had happened. He saw Gwen's face and quickly got up. 

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked, still sitting. Kevin looked around before answering: 

"Yes" he walked to where there was the door to return to the hall and fight more, ignoring Gwen sitting on the floor. Before he reached the exit, the Knights came in front of Kevin and pointed a gun, only this time different from the one that had hit him. 

"GWEN! Get away from there!" Kevin shouted at her in complete despair at seeing that Knight pointed the gun at her, and she... Neither saw the entry of the Knight; she was dipping into her own thoughts and was not aware of the damage until she herd Kevin's yell.

She turned her face to see what was going on, but was too late, because she only saw the brightness of the exiting laser from the weapon that the Knight held. What she saw then was just a shadow of someone walking in front of her. The shade got achieved. The shadow fell on the floor motionless. 

Gwen's eyes widened when she saw that the shadow was Kevin. She ran to him. The Knight pointed the gun at her, this time he would not miss. Gwen use the rest of her mana to hit him, it was enough to leave him unconscious 'There went the rest of my energy.' 

"Kevin? Kevin?" 

He was awake. 

"You should pay more attention..." He replied sitting on the floor; he looked at Gwen for a while without saying anything. 

Gwen breathed deeper, she was getting weaker, but just wanted to see if Kevin was fine, luckily he had absorbed a layer of iron to avoid the injury, so there were no damages. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I guess." 

"Well..." Gwen stood up, or at least tried, before stumbling and falling down again. 

"It seems that _you_ are not okay..." Kevin said, he trying to hide the panic. 

"I'm fine..." She lied. 

Kevin looked at her standing again, and noticed a small tear caused by a sword in the corner of her pink shirt, but that was not what scared him; it was what was under the shirt: A huge bruise. 

"Gwen... What... What is this?" He pointed to the tear and bruise underneath it. Gwen saw he was about the huge hematoma she had. 

"Nothing…!" She said, covering the wound with one hand "It's nothing..." 

"Doesn't look like _nothing_!" 

"What do you mean? We always look like this after a mission ... You know that... One of the Knights hit me. That's it."  
Kevin could not argue against it, it was true; they always got a little bruised after a mission. But why he felt that what she was saying was not true? 

"I do not believe you..." He said. As always, act before even thinking twice. 

"What?" Gwen said, turning her attention to him, thinking he knew everything that happened during all these days, she was a little scared, but wanted to hear what he had to say before making hasty decisions. 

"That's what I said... I think you're lying... I do not think that's how you got all those wounds." 

"_Those _wounds…?" Gwen asked a little scared because he has spoken the word "wound" in the plural, and in fact he had seen only _one_. 

"Yes... _Those_ wounds… I saw that you hid it in your neck under the collar of your shirt." He pointed to her neck right where the girl got injured. She put her hand on hematoma. Damn! She had forgotten that there was one right there! "Could you explain this?" 

Gwen did not respond for a while, but then she got nervous at him: 

"You know what? I do not have to explain nothing to you... I _told_ you what happened. If you do not want to believe: that's your problem..." She turned to leave, but before she could, a cold big hand held her left skinny wrist making her to stop. She turned to face Kevin. Jeez ... "Would _you_ mind, please?" She asked. 

Kevin did not answer; he just looked at her arm and put the other cold hand upon her wrist. Gwen tried to pull her arm, but he was very strong and she was too weak. Kevin realized something: There was something else on Gwen's arm, just beneath the sleeve of her shirt. 'Oh no man…!' The girl thought without saying anything. His face was calm; his hand ran up the sleeve of her shirt and pushed it up to reveal a large hematoma. His face got terrified. First he thought it could have been because of the Knights, but he raised more the sleeve and noticed there were small scratches that were already healing, which means that they were not from now, and even if they were from now, these scratches were more like… _Nail_ marks. Kevin looked at Gwen's hands; her fingernails were too short to be cut by her... That made him gets even more frightened. He looked up at her.

"And _this_…?" He asked, pointing to the fingernail marks on Gwen's arms "Don't tell me that now the Knights are going to the manicure just to scratch your arms during the battle!" Gwen did not know what to say. "Gwen, answer me!" He was getting nervous. His expression now was anger and despair. Gwen was frightened, and was very afraid of Kevin. He saw what he was doing and tried to calm down. Gwen turned her face and closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. "Please..." Kevin continued to talk this time, quietly. Gwen sighed. He would not leave her until she answers. 

"Okay..." She said. Gwen would tell someone anyway... But she didn't think she was going to tell _Kevin_. 

"Well... I... I was in school, and after a few days... You 'dumped' me..." Kevin said nothing, just stared her listening to the girl "I saw that Tyler... The captain of the football team was beating one of the boys from school. Since no one tried to help him, I did not think twice and walked in front of him. Tyler went away after I talk to him and I took Peter to the infirmary." 

"Peter…?" 

"Yes... The boy they were beating... Anyway I took him to the infirmary and he was fine. I told to the director what happened with Tyler and his friends were suspended and took detection. What I found an absurd, since they should have been expelled. Well... Everyone found out it was me who said to the principal, and when I left home, Mary and her gang spread me-" 

"Wait! Mary?" 

"Yes... _Mary_ the girl you dated… For a while" Kevin looked to the nothing like he was remembering Mary, then turned his attention to Gwen that continued "Returning ... She stopped me with some of her friends and started following me after I talked to them one thing that they did not like much. And then..." She paused for a moment doubting whether or not to speak "And then they surrounded me and... Well... I think you already know what happened..."

Kevin was speechless. Then regained speech and said: 

"Why you didn't protect yourself…? Whatever! Or used your mana or fought karate! Huh…?" 

"I... Was without power ... I had no strength to use my energy... Or defend myself with my karate... I was so weak that I had even skipped from one of my karate classes that day..." 

"What?" 

Damn! She couldn't say that! 

"Nothing..." 

"Why were you weak?" 

"I..." 

"You...?" 

"I kind of… had not eaten hardly anything that day and the day before... And maybe I have... Taken some medicines that..." 

"Medicines…? For _what…_?" 

Gwen was speechless ... Sure, Kevin was not the best person to tell a secret ... Or you tell him, or he pulled it out from you.  
"Medicines for what, Gwen…?" He asked nervously.

"To some depression and calming..." 

"Depression…?" 

"Uh-Huh..." 

"Calming..." 

Gwen thought he understood why she was using tranquilizers, she looked into his eyes and saw that he was confused then continued to speak: 

"Since you ... Spoke those things for me, I was very sad... And almost got crazy with it... Then at night I went to the wardrobe and... I kind of took some tranquilizers and antidepressants from my mother..." She stared at the floor. 

Kevin was thinking about what she spoke... All this time he saw Gwen, he thought she was okay.

It was not true, she was ill and as always because of him. 'Damn! Damn! Damn! I was a moron! Why have not I seen this before?' 

Gwen started to cry. 

"Sorry" she said, Kevin turned to face her again completely confused "Sorry... I think that I ... Exaggerated too much about these things. I... I was a little too deluded. And then ... I did all this drama, when you said you did not like me anymore." 

"That's a lie." 

"What?" 

"I lied... Saying I did not like you anymore..." 

"You lied? Why? I'm not getting i-" 

"Because..." He looked at the floor "I thought I did not deserve you..." 

"Wait… What? Why?" 

"If you looked from my point of view... You would see how much I think... Well..." He was embarrassed ... Surely, for him to say it was not easy "Look ... You're a rich girl, get high notes... Study in a school full of preppies." 'And idiot Betties…' Gwen thought to herself "You are smart, fight karate, and have parents who are _not_ divorced... And I skipped classes since I was seven years old, got badly in the exams, and when I was eleven I tried to kill _your_ cousin, _your_ grandfather and _you_. And I do not even believe that you and Ben have become my friends even after everything I did." 

Gwen gasped. 

"Funny" she said "I thought you broke up with me because I did not deserve you, and I thought you wanted to go back to Mary..." She was not smiling. 

"Did you think that? And I thought you were fine after we have broken up. I was an idiot ... You should not apologize." 

Gwen looked at the floor. After a while she hugged him in silence. Kevin has not done anything, just closed his eyes and felt the warm from Gwen's body. It comforted him a bit. 

Gwen looked at him with a smile, this time she finally smiled for real after a long time. 

Kevin smiled at her. The two felt a little easier with everything that happened. 

"Would..." Gwen said "Would you mind if you let my wrist go? You are hurting me a bit." 

Kevin noticed that all this time he held her wrist. Rather than release it he looked at her awhile and then did something unexpected. He pulled her arm lightly around the face and kissed her where was the wound. Gwen blushed. This was not something that Kevin did. He continued to kiss her arm according to her shoulder, her neck, her cheek and pulled his face away to look at it for a few seconds. Gwen was in a cold sweat, every kiss he gave, even with her clothes getting in the way, she felt a small electrical current running through her body. The two approached their faces a few more inches... And both would be caught in a kiss if not for someone appearing on the outside saying:

"Dude…! You two were gone and I had to take care of them all alone! Useful gang this huh?" Ben said appearing in the doorway wiping his shoulders with one hand "Man ... But you had to see the blow that I did and... What were you doing?"

Kevin and Gwen jumped to depart at the same time that Ben appeared. The two stared at him with expressions of anger and shame. Ben realized what the two were doing, and hated himself for what he did. He thought of using this "mission" just to join the two a little more and turn them into a team again. An annoying silence echoed through the hall, and it was Ben who broke it up: 

"And then? Let's go? There's someone thirst here!" 

Gwen and Kevin nodded and the three got in the car. In the beginning there was silence, but after a while Ben started talking nonsense things which were always answered by Kevin, while Gwen looked out the window at the passing trees and buildings. The bruise on her neck began to throb and she secretly put her hands over the wound to relieve the pain. 

Arriving at Mr. Smoothy, Ben bought five cups of juice: A medium lemon juice for Gwen, a large orange juice for Kevin, and three lemon juice mixed with ginger for Ben, of course. They sat on the usual place and began to talk as they did in the "old days" Kevin picked up two straws and put them in the nose, and started doing tricks with the eyes becoming blind to Gwen and Ben. Gwen started to laugh, while Ben was dying of shame. That's the proof he was not the only stranger of the gang! 

When they finished their juices, Kevin, Gwen and Ben got up and went to the car to return home. Ben was the first one to be left at home. Gwen was surprised a little, since her house was closer than Ben. She and Kevin were in total silence for a while. Gwen looked to where Kevin was driving ... This was definitely not the way back to her home... A few minutes later, Gwen did not stand the curiosity and said:

"Kevin... You know that this path is not for my house, don't you?" 

"I know..." He replied, and then was silent. 

Gwen looked at him for a moment, he realized that he could not say anything more for her, she got a little scared, but said nothing. 

A few minutes later Kevin parked the car in front of a huge building. 

Gwen looked out of the window to see what it was. Her eyes widened. A hospital…! 

"Kevin ... May I ask why you bring me to a _hospital_?" 

Kevin looked at her for a moment; the expression on the boy's face was unreadable. He left and went to the other side of the car to open the door to Gwen. She did not move; she was with her arms folded and with a look that demanded an explanation. Kevin sighed:

"I think the question is kinda obvious, huh?" Gwen said nothing, Kevin sighed again, a bit irritated by the Gwen's stubbornness and continued "I'm taking you to the doctor to examine the wounds... Let's see if it's nothing serious..." 

"It's _not_ serious... I could take care of myself with what I had at home ... And I'm feeling pretty good about it, Kevin." She said like a child. 

"Gwen... Please..." He said nervous "I'm serious! And if this is more serious than you think? Huh? I just want to make sure it is not! Please!" 

Gwen looked at him amazed. Kevin... Asking _please_? The only time he asked her please, was when they were in the Highbreeds' Ship and Gwen was about to forget him and go away forever. She saw that his tone of voice had not changed; the only difference was that that day Kevin's face showed desperation, now it was unreadable, as if Kevin was trying to hold on. 

"Come on, Gwen! It's gonna be _very_ fast!" He said, stretching out his hand to her. Gwen stared at his hand for a moment, sighed deeply and said, putting her little hand on his: 

"Okay... But it has to be _very_ fast, if it does _not_ I'll leave at the same time! 

"Oooook…!" Kevin said now his face was a mixture of joy, relief and anxiety. After Gwen left the car, Kevin locked it and activated the alarm. The two walked to the building and Kevin hoped that this was not so full. That did not happen... All chairs were full of hopes, each person holding a paper with the number of password, patiently awaiting their queries. Kevin looked at his hand, Gwen was nervous. 

"'It's gonna be fast', right?"

"Anh... Calm, Gwen! Maybe it's not the right floor! There! Let's ask for the clerk..." He pulled Gwen up to the desk. Behind the counter, a woman was shuffling through the papers without noting the presence of the two. Kevin cleared his throat and told her "Excuse... We want to know where they can examine wounds and stuff ..." Kevin tried to explain as best as possible, but as Gwen always said his vocabulary was not the most wonderful thing of the planet. 

"Right..." The attendant said, seeming that she already knows how to deal with such people; she looked at the wound that was on Gwen's arm. "Fifth floor... Talk to the attendant there and take a password for the trilogy." 

Kevin and Gwen nodded and went to the elevator to ascend to the fifth floor. While waiting for the elevator, Kevin said: 

"Gwen... What is Trilogy?" 

"It is a test that the doctor does to see if the wounds are very serious and all. If they are severe they send you to a room to see what they can do... Got it?" Gwen replied with a smile. 

Kevin blushed... He could always count on Gwen for these things.

"Yes. Thanks." 

On the fifth floor, the two went to the counter to follow the guidelines of the attendant, they asked for an examination of the trilogy and both were sent directly to a room for the doctor to serve them. They sat in chairs that were in the room until the doctor arrives. 

"Good night" the doctor said to the two with a smile. 

He was tall, had brown hair and wore a usual doctor clothing, mainly white with a stethoscope around his neck. He seemed to be the kind of doctor who got on well with any type of patient, well... At least until Kevin showed up, since he realized that Gwen blushed when she saw the doctor and he understood what went on in her mind. For a moment he regretted having brought Gwen to the hospital. 

The doctor went up and the two shook hands, then he said his name, but Kevin did not pay attention, he was more concerned with Gwen.  
"Good..." The doctor said, seeming to finally get to the point where Kevin wanted "What happened to the two?" 

"Actually... Only to her..." Kevin pointed to Gwen "We... Unwittingly became involved in a fight." 

"Right... So I'll ask you to sit there in that seat." The doctor said to Gwen. 

She went to the bank that he pointed and sat there, knowing the next step that the doctor would say. 

"Good... Where did you get the damages?" 

"Neck and belly..." 

"I understand... So I'll have to ask you to take your shirt off." 

Kevin did not like what he heard but he was quiet. 

Gwen knew that this was nothing more, but was embarrassed by having to do this with Kevin looking. She glared him with her eyes to show that he _had_ to turn his face to the other side. When he did, she took the shirt and the doctor examined the bruises on her belly. 

"Tell me something..." He started talking "This 'people' who you fought… Who were them?" 

Gwen was speechless for a moment, but then said: 

"Err... They have large nails..."

"Sure" he thought it would be better not to continue asking because it appeared that she would not even respond. 

Kevin was still staring at the floor while listening to Gwen and the doctor talk. The doctor asked her the parts where she felt pain and Gwen responded calmly... In the end Kevin's idea to take her to the doctor was not so bad, she herself felt more relieved to see that the doctor showed no signs of concern. The only thing that bothered her was that she was shirtless wearing only a bra with pink laces all around of it very close to Kevin. He had seen her in a bikini, of course, but this was different: They were _not_ on the beach and she was _not _wearing a bikini but underwear.

When the consultation was over, the doctor moved away and went to a nearby cabinet with glass doors, inside there were several remedies for first aid. Then he turned to Gwen and started passing a kind of ointment on her arms and belly, saying: 

"Good... I think it's just that... From what I heard of you, you took good care of their wounds by yourself, so I do not have much to do here." He returned to his desk wiping his hand the remains of ointment and told Gwen to put her shirt back, she did what he said and sat next to Kevin, who turned his face to look at her. The doctor continued to say while writing a paper that looked like a recipe:

"The best thing to do is stay at home until you get better, eat and sleep well, it helps a lot. Continue past the ointment that you are using as well" When he finished writing the paper off his pad he handed it to Gwen who kept it in her pocket. The three rose and went to the door. The doctor shook Kevin's hand and said goodbye to Gwen. When the two were out of the room, Kevin hesitated for a moment to place his hand on Gwen's shoulder, when he did it he began to gently caress her shoulder while saying: 

"See? Fast…!" 

Gwen's cheeks turned red without saying anything, she was embarrassed by the action of Kevin and also a little embarrassed to see that he was right in what he said. She decided to put her pride aside, and put her head on Kevin's shoulder while returning to the ground floor and wrapped her left arm around the boy's back. It was so nice to be next to him... She did not feel comforted a long ago time. Kevin was jumping of joy inside, too. 

When the two returned to the car they fell off of the hug and sat on the banks of the car. Kevin turned on his "ride", while Gwen turned on her phone that was all that time off. She looked at the time. 

"Damn!"

"What?" Kevin asked startled by the Gwen's cry. He turned his face for a few moments to see her better and just to see that her face was now terrified watching the screen of her phone. 

"It's _midnight_!" She replied terrified "My parents will kill me! It has a dozen unanswered calls here!" 

Kevin did not like the answer he was planning to take her to the movies. But it seemed that his plan was out of question. He accelerated the car, scaring Gwen a little. She also did not like to see that she would have to be separated from Kevin so quickly.

The two arrived at Gwen's home fast. For a while they forgot that there were two very worried parents in the house where they stopped in front of... So they got quiet just looking forward intently, hoping to talk to break the silence. Who broke it was Gwen, speaking the first thing that came in mind: 

"Want to come in?"

Kevin turned his face a little alarmed at the proposal of the girl. 

"What?" 

'Oops!' She should not have spoken that! She remembered that the last time her father and her mother saw Kevin; they tried to teach him the rules of "Good Manners with Frank and Lily" for an hour before letting him go. This situation became even funny; of course Gwen did not say this to Kevin, since he was a bit upset after that episode. Not to go back in her words she continued: 

"Do not want to come in?" 

Kevin was silent a moment. He was about to ask her if she was crazy, if she wanted him to suicide himself, or if she wanted him to lose his ears, but he thought twice and said quietly: 

"No thanks." 

Gwen said no more. She took off the seat belt and was going to open the door when she saw that Kevin was faster than her. He came around the front of the car and opened the door from Gwen. He extended his hand to her like the last time. She smiled and held his hand. Gwen left the car, closing the door behind her. They went to the door of the house, still holding hands. The two stopped in front of the door for a moment without saying anything. 

"Well... Thanks, Kevin. For taking me to the hospital and all" Gwen said. 

"Ah" Kevin got embarrassed "That... You're welcome." 

Silence again. 

"You know Gwen…" Kevin said putting his free hand behind his neck, now totally embarrassed "We could do it again... I mean. Do not go to the hospital, but ... You know: Go out to the movies and that stuff." 

"Kevin... Are you asking me out?" 

He stopped for a while. The hand that was holding Gwen squeezed hers for a few seconds, showing that he was nervous.

"I... I think so." He looked around.

Gwen's heart started beating faster... How long did she expect him to call her out? This was the second thing she wanted to hear from Kevin... The first she wasn't sure of it… yet. Gwen started to be in a cold sweat when she saw that Kevin's face approached to hers.

"I… I... Sure." It was the last thing she could say. Their faces approached a little bit more. Her eyes began to close. 

"Gwen! Is this you?" A voice from inside the house disrupted the two. It was Lily "Frank! I think there is someone at the door." This time the voice seemed to be talking with someone from inside the house. The two heard the sound of footsteps inside of the house which were getting louder. Kevin and Gwen broke up a little discouraged because they were interrupted by the second time when they were about to give a kiss. The door open, revealing a father of brown hair and glasses. His face was concerned, but slowly began to change from the relief of concern for a hint of disappointment to see who was next to Gwen. 

His arms crossed staring at her daughter, now wanting an explanation for the delay. 

Gwen smiled broken.

"H-Hi Daddy... I can explain... It's that..." 

"Gwen…?" Gwen's mother appeared at the door surprised to see her daughter. 

"Mom…!" Gwen tried to defuse the tensions between the four hugging her mother, dropping the hand of Kevin. When the two came loose from the embrace, she and Frank stared at her daughter wanting an explanation for the delay.

"You know how worried I was? You did not answer any of my calls!" 

"I'm fine mom." Gwen secretly placed her arm on the tear of her shirt.

Lily looked at Kevin for a while. He would try to greet her, but was disrupted:

"Thanks for bringing my daughter up at home." She said, surprising Gwen and Kevin. 

"W-welcome…" Kevin tried to answer without stuttering. Man... This is harder than facing the DNAliens along with the Forever Knights. 

Frank put his hand on Gwen's shoulder and pulled her inside. 

Gwen and Kevin stared for a while: 

"Well… See ya!" 

"See ya…" Despite being a little nervous about the situation he was still happy.

Gwen waved as he walked home and Frank was ready to close the door. Before doing so, also thanked Kevin giving him a weak smile and closed the door.

'Phew' at least this time he did not stay for good manners classes. He went to the car, opened the door and took a last look at the home of Gwen. The front door opened again, Kevin stood for a moment to see better who opened the door: Gwen. She was running toward him that was still standing there like a statue, a little surprised. When she got near him, she put her hands on his chest, and got on tip toe to reach the boy's face and gave him a kiss fast. She spoke quickly:

"In front of Bellwood's Cine. The next Saturday, 3 pm."

Then she ran back home before her parents saw that she had gone for a while. She closed the door slowly, staring at Kevin for a few seconds before closing it altogether. 

"Wow" He did not know what to answer, still stood facing the door where Gwen was gone. His mouth was open and eyes wide. When he regained consciousness, staggered a bit before entering the car and shut the door. He touched his lips where Gwen kissed him. During the time their lips touched he could feel an electrical current running through his lips. The current was similar to when they touched their hands. But in the same time it was totally different... It was… stronger. 

Kevin smiled. 

"In front of Bellwood's Cine. The next Saturday, 3 p.m. I can not forget it…"


	4. Good Night

Chapter IV – "Good Night"

"Good morning, Gwen." Lily said looking at the daughter as she descended the stairs. 

"Good morning, Mom!" Gwen bounced happily up the stairs and saw the mother preparing breakfast. She gave a bear hug on her mother and then gave a kiss on her cheek. 

Her mother was surprised by the excitement of her daughter and was just wondering: 

"Wow! That animation is all about?" 

"Animation…? What animation?" Gwen asked as if she was curious about the question of the mother sitting in a chair of the round the table after giving "good morning" to the father. "I'm always so!" She said, starting to give small bites on her toast. 

"I know..." Her mother said sitting on the table to pouring some tea on her cup. 

Lily somehow was not wrong. Since the day that Gwen had seen Kevin, she has acted in a more lively way compared to other days. 

'Friday ... Another day ...' Gwen thought the whole time. She looked like a child. Frank and Lily just watched her, happy. 

Gwen took a last sip of her coffee with milk and ran to the stairs to the bathroom brushing her teeth and then went to her bedroom and took the purse up. 

When she ran down the stairs toward the door, she told to her parents: 

"Bye! Love you!" 

With that she closed the door and left staring at the cold that was out there. 

Lily looked at the door for a second and then looked at her husband with a doubtful smile. 

He looked at her over his newspaper and understood the cause of the wife's smile but still asked: 

"What?" 

Lily pressed her face on her hand, and took a sip from her cup of tea, thoughtful: 

"I'm worried..." 

"About what, may I know?"  
Lily took a while to answer: 

"About Gwen... And that _boy_ together…" 

Frank rolled his eyes, a bit tired about it. Lily seemed to have something against that Kevin. Frank did not like him much, but still does not mean he will talk about Kevin _all_ _the time_! 

"Lily ... You know something?" Frank put the newspaper on the table and leaned his elbows on top of it "I think you have some implication against this guy." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Since you've seen _him_ when my mother appeared, you did not like even his '_face'._ What is the problem?"

"Nothing…! Actually it may be a little true. But ... It's just ... I do not want to see our daughter hurt. This kid does not seem to be what the one who really cares about the feelings of anyone, except himself. Besides being a troublemaker, you know." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

Lily was silent for a moment. Does her husband could not understand what she meant? 

"This is not what I mean, Frank!"

"Lily... Since you first saw him you already censured him... It may even be true that he is a troublemaker and all, but don't you realize that Gwen might be really happy with him? Remember that day when my mother left us, the two and Ben did not let go of them? They seemed to enjoy the company of each other. Before Gwen was all the time at home and sometimes went out alone to the mall without seeming to care much for that. But now _every time_ we ask her where she is going out; she always replies that she "is going see Ben and Kevin." 

"She just talks that she will see Ben..." 

"Of course she does! It seems like you do not want to hear the name of that kid without having a tantrum!" 

Lily was speechless for a moment. What Frank had said was true. 

"Look ... I'll admit that at first I did not like him _a lot_ and I still do not like him too. So much that last Saturday I did not like very much to see that he was with Gwen, I even saw you were trying to be polite, because of Gwen, and I also tried. But don't you think he remembers someone?" 

"Who…?" Lily said looking curiously.

"My father…?" She did not know what to say. But in her mind, she began to compare her fathering-law with Kevin. Frank seemed to already know what she had in mind of his wife and said, wanting to help her: 

"Both are stubborn, and my father always said that in his childhood he was the toughest one in the whole class. He loved a mess, along with an adventure like that. Why do you think my brother and I always spent more time with our mother at home? We never liked it... But then we both realized that... My father did this not only because he liked an adventure... He did it because he wanted to keep the earth safe, and more specifically... He wanted to keep _us_ safe. Do not you think that Kevin can also be like him?" Lily stared at him for a moment. She thought of everything Frank said, and remembered Max the time that she was dating Frank. Max and Carl, Frank's brother, were the ones who liked her, Verdonna, his mother, seemed to be the only one who thought otherwise. All that Lily wanted was to be accepted by Frank's family and the first who accepted her was just Max, with his playful and lively way, but a little reserved. Every time she visited the Tennyson, Max always received her with a dish of food with exotic and strange tastes that she has never _ever_ tasted before. But she always forced herself to eat it just to please Max. Verdonna just did not seem very glad of seeing Lily at home, but always tried to be polite. And in the end, Lily and Frank married and had one son. Max was the most excited one when he heard the news. He was always were like that: always enchanted people with his protective form and all, this made him to be a second father to Lily; near the other, Max seemed more reserved and a bit tough, but inside he had a "soft" heart, just like Frank's. Which means that…? Kevin could not be so? Even her mother-in-law was convinced that he was like Max. Lily thought for a moment and got a little sad to realize she was being a Verdonna, the last person she wanted to be.

"You're right Frank..." Lily looked at him sadly. She should have given at least a chance for Kevin.  
Frank smiled at her. Lily was always so sweet. Sometimes she exaggerated this thing just for protection, but she looked like a bad mother. Frank also exaggerated; the only difference was that he kept it to himself before having more certainty.

Frank got up from the table and went to Lily, who was still thoughtful with the cup of tea in hand. 

"I exaggerated too much in this thing..." She said sadly. Frank watched her for a moment. "Maybe we should give a chance to know that Kevin better, right?"  
"I think we should" he said. He squatted down and leaned his left hand on the back of the chair where Lily was sitting. He turned his face to Lily with the other hand, and smiled "Not only _you_ are wrong, so do not throw all the blame on you. Now I know where Gwen got so much responsibility." Lily smiled, but this did not reach her eyes. Frank pushed Lily's face toward her, surprising her with a kiss. When separated, Frank got up and grabbed the bag that was near the table "I have to work" he went to the door and took a last look at his wife who was watching all the time without saying anything. He opened the door and when he left, he said one last thing before closing the door and walking away "I love you." 

Lily smiled.

"I love you too." 

With that, the door closed, and Lily finished her breakfast alone, yet with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Peter!" Gwen said waving to the boy with her right hand. 

"Oh! Hi Gwen…" He replied. Taking the book off of the closet, and closed it after. 

Gwen approached him and asked: 

"How are the scratches? You're better?" 

Peter looked at her a little red and replied: 

"The wounds had gone for a while, he smiled."

"Good…" 

"And you? How was the chemical test? Was good?" The two began walking down the hallway of the school according to the history room, one of the classes they had together. The two became good friends after what happened. Gwen started talking with him and he seemed to enjoy her company as she was the only person in school who spoke to him. Gwen was gradually realizing that even though he was a little weird, after she knew him better she saw he was... Nice. 

"It was kinda hard, but I think I could make it" she answered the question for Peter.

They entered the room and sat down on their chairs. 

Slowly the room began to fill with students and Gwen saw who was appearing. Mary, along with "rest", she called best friends. Gwen could barely hold a smile. When she saw that Gwen had returned to school, even though she was injured, thanks to herself, she thought she had won the war. But as the weeks passed, Gwen was getting happier. What made Mary nervous and curious at the same time, but never got in Gwen's way.

And it would be better. Since Gwen's powers were virtually back. She did what the doctor ordered for her, rested and well fed besides stopping taking the drugs, so even better. Wounds, she continued to pass the ointment that the doctor had also prescribed, and were already fading along with the pain and depression. But best of all was that it was easy to forget along with Kevin on her side again. She could not see him again after going to the hospital, and yet was a little anxious to see him again. She tried to hold the anxiety at least a little by studying for a lot of subjects that she was having this week, now she had one test: History. The subject was not so difficult, but the teacher made the subject difficult when it was about the tests. Luckily, Gwen studied, _a lot_.

At a time when the teacher entered in the classroom, the room went silent, all the students turned to the front and sat in their chairs to receive the papers and spend an hour of mental agony.  
The teacher gave "Good Morning" to the students and talked to prepare their pencils, pens and erasers to do the tests, then walked around the room giving out the roles of papers. Gwen took her test and counted the sheet of paper. Damn! Three sheets of paper; they were talking about the American Civil War and Abraham Lincoln. That was the worst part of history. She enjoyed studying about American history, but not to study it to make a test of three sheets of paper! 

Gwen picked up the pencil to write to mark the tests in which he was sure, and then answered questions. When she finished the test she handed it to the professor and waited Peter to finish the test too, he surrendered and released the two teachers. They left the room and began discussing the responses of the test. For what seemed the two were fine.

A few minutes later the bell rang, the doors of the rooms were opened and the students went to leave. Gwen went to her locker and picked up the materials she would need to take home, while talking up to Peter. The two went to the exit of the school and they parted to take different paths. Gwen looked up at the corners suspecting that someone would come after her again. But this time there was nobody that calmed her; she walked faster and came home as soon as possible. 

She opened the door and saw that his mother was lying asleep on the couch and seemed tired.  
Gwen looked at the table where they usually used to have lunch and dinner, and saw that her mother had already prepared the food. Gwen grinned, climbed up to the room to leave the backpack, took her pajamas, took a fast shower, and went to her bedroom to pick up the blanket. She went downstairs and went until her mother was and covered her. At the moment the blanket touched Lily, she got up scared and wondered what had happened.

"Calm down mom." Gwen said sitting on the arm of the couch where her mother was sleeping "You fell asleep; just it…" 

"Oh" she said putting her hand on the arm of the sofa, and then gave a yawn "How was school?" 

"Well… The test was kinda rough, but I did it well. Where are you going, Mom?" Gwen asked her mother who rose from the couch.

"I have to wash the dishes..." She replied a little frightened by the tone of her daughter.

"Let me do it... You must rest now..." 

The mother at first hesitated, but gave up, lying on the couch and turning on the TV. 

Gwen went to the kitchen and washed the dishes; when he finished she got two dishes for her and her mother and pasted the food her mother had prepared. Then she went to the couch and sat beside her mother, who took one of the dishes and silverware from the hand of her daughter. The two began to watch the passing on TV and made fun of some of the hosts of the reality shows. They had a great time doing it ... After, Gwen put a movie on the DVD, sat beside her mother that wrapped her in a blanket, getting together. In the end they did not watch even half of the film, the two slept on the couch, tired, each for having to wake up early and do their own tasks. One of them cleaned the room and corridors, swept spent cloth, cleaned the bathrooms, made food and then fell asleep on the couch. While the other studied for school until one in the morning, because she lost track of time, because of the anxious, taking the opportunity to study a little more, she went to school made physical education, history test, chemistry and biology, and returned form school, washed the dishes and flipped to sleep on the couch of her mother. The two woke and slept again too tired by the long week and the cold weather of late autumn did not help. Time passed and the two were still asleep almost motionless and crouched on the couch. When night fell, a noise could be heard at the door and slowly opened it. 

"Good night folks..." Frank arrived tired from work, he put the coat full of dried leaves in one of the hangers, distracted by the speech himself "Today I could leave work early... My client was..." He looked into the room and stopped talking at once. "Tsk, Tsk! These two are lazy huh?" He said jokingly. Frank placed the bag next to the hanger and went to see if the two were awake, as they did not show any evidence that they were awake; Frank had thought it would be better to do nothing. He looked at the dining table and saw that there was some food left over from lunch ... Just like that, he went there, picked up a plate to put the food and warmed it in the microwave while cleaned the dining table and kept the food that was left. He went to the coffee table in the room where Gwen and Lily were sleeping and took the dishes that the two had left there. Frank washed the dishes quickly and then went to the dinner table eating his food as he watched Lily and Gwen sleeping. He heaved a huge smile... Even with Ken's absence, Lily and Gwen filled that void in their own way… of course. "Ready! Everything is tidy ... Now just take these two to upstairs and my husband-father-sitter's task will be complete..." Frank got Gwen in his arms and carried her to the front door of her daughter's room. He hesitated a few seconds to open the bedroom door ... Gwen did not like very much him to enter in her room without permission ... Teenager's stuff, yet he opened the door ... After all he was her father and he would only put her in bed and leave. He would not tweak on anything. Frank thought it was best his kids to have a little privacy, Lily was a little curious, but could not complain, as there're worse curious mothers. Frank put his daughter in bed carefully not to wake her up, then covered it with one that was covered by the bedside of the girl. He watched her for a while and got a little scared by how much her daughter was heavier ... When she was ten it was so easy her to be charged that Ben managed to carry her at least a few seconds. Of course Gwen was still light, but the difference in weight from ten to sixteen is quite big. She is still thin and a little taller compared to other people, yet there were people who could overcome her size, as the grandmother and himself.  
Frank turned off the light in the room and closed the door then declined to take his wife on his lap and take her up in the room. He took Lily carefully in his arms as he did with Gwen and when he reached the stairs Lily opened her eyes; she took a while to process what was happening... She looked at Frank, who had stopped when he saw that Lily was awake. 

"Morning ... I mean... Good Night." Frank said.

Lily blushed, and then said: 

"Good night..." Frank grinned ... Lily has always been a little shy in the beginning ... After a while she became a little more outgoing ... She was always like that. But when she was in these types of situation, even after marriage, Lily was very embarrassed. "Good... Er ... What time is it?" 

"I think it's ten p.m. Why?" 

"Ten p.m.? Oh my God, I did not even prepare your dinner ... And I still have to wash the dishes, keep the food and..." Lily began to move in the arms of Frank trying to get out of his lap and run to the kitchen to get things ready.

"Hey! Careful!" Frank said disturbing speech of his wife without letting her get out of his lap "First thing ... Stop moving, please, because we're going to fall the stairs down... Second thing: I have already washed the dishes, and I put away the food and I had dinned... Third thing: you need to rest, you're very stressed..." 

Lily looked at him calmer. 

"Okay ..." Now her husband and her daughter of her, which is the opposite of what she always does. Usually _Lily_ uses to take care of the two. She looked at Frank "Thanks, Frank. 

"No thank... It is my task as a father-husband-nanny... In full time..." 

Lily laughed with the joke of the husband, who returned to walk into the room. 

"You and your not funny jokes..." Lily replied.

"Not funny jokes?" Frank said making a sly pout like a baby does when he is about to cry. Lily laughed. Even as adults, when they were alone, the two acted like children. 

"Yes bad joke! I remember the first time you went to talk to me; you tried to impress me talking something so funny that I fell out laughing ..." 

"No! No need to remember this!" 

"How was it?" Lily put her finger on her chin, thoughtfully. 

"Lily ... Please."

"Ah, remember! 'You're so sweet that you could substitute the Hershey chocolate easily ...' Hahaha! I laughed so hard that day!"

Frank was embarrassed at the memory of his wife ... Gosh! Even she could not give him a break ... Anyway ... When he was a teenager he was a total dumb about how to act near the girls. 

"Okay, okay ... That was a long time ago ok? No need to remember!"

"He, he..." Lily stopped laughing, tired ... "But ... Look at the positive way of everything..."

"Positive way…? Is there a _positive_ way?"

"Hey! Look around! We are married ... and we have two wonderful children ..." 

Frank thought about what Lily said and smiled.

"It's true ... I forgot that." He looked happy but a little sleepy. Lily also yawned ... Even having slept the whole afternoon she was still tired with all the work of the week. Frank took the gap and kissed her ... Lily, in the beginning, was a little surprised by the kiss, but then she just enjoyed the moment with her husband and kissed him back. If Ben and Gwen were there they would say that it was disgusting or say that they shouldn't do that in public places ... Or something like that, Lily started laughing between the kiss, Frank separated his lips from hers. 

"What?" 

"Ha, ha ... I remember that every time we tried to kiss Ben or Gwen always caught us by surprise..."  
"That's true."

Lily yawned again. 

"Sleepy?" 

"Ahem... I had a hard day."

Frank came into the room and somehow opened the door. He put Lily on bed and went into the bathroom of the suite to take a shower; Lily put her clothes to sleep too. As she lay in bed, Frank left the bathroom and lay down next to Lily. They stared at each other for a while with smiles on their faces. Frank approached her and kissed on her forehead, sleepy. 

"Good night ..."

"Good night, Frank."

Gwen's eyes squeezed a bit before opening. Instead of showing light to open them, she could only se darkness. She realized she was in the bedroom.

'Hey... But I slept in the living room…' Gwen got up from bed and reached the switch room. The light came on, she took a while for her eyes get used to the bright light, then she got out of bed and went to the cell phone to see what time it was: eleven p.m.. Wow! She slept a lot! Still she was very sleepy. She put the cell phone back on the table and stood for a while looking out the window. Tomorrow she will finally go out with Kevin. Many times, she expected him to ask her out, but it has never happened... Especially when Kevin had become that mixed elements form which he called "a monster". Even telling him uncountable times how much she did not care, he had continued to imply that _he_ cared ... Even when he gave her the necklace to her he did not hesitated for a second to do _not_ call her out. Necklace ... 'Wait a minute ... Necklace! Damn it!' She remembered what she did with the necklace and felt herself a completely kid for doing that crap. "Damn! Where is it! "She started walking on the floor ... She did not even remember what she had done with the collar after she had that fit of rage. Maybe it still was in the corner where she... well where she thrown it, with all her might, after she had busted it into a thousand pieces. She searched the corners and saw that there was something shining near the closet of the corner. 'I found it!' She picked up a gold medallion with the chain that held it burst and watched for a while, disappointed at her. How she managed to stay that way? She never got to the point of being depressive discounting all her anger at a necklace, or anything else. 'How will I fix it now?' she went to the drawer of the table and looked that into her box of porcelain there was a simple current. 'I knew I had one.' She pulled the collar also made of gold. Gwen took the locket that Kevin had given her and put it on her new collar. She was a little proud to have repaired at least one error ... Or maybe not. It is missing one more thing: The picture that now was completely torn. 'Oh man. This time I exaggerate too much!' She had the idea to put a new photo ... Better than nothing, right? She searched in the drawers for a photo she had. 'Damn!' The picture she had of them on the pier, Kevin had stayed with it. She looked for one that had the two together, none… The cause was that Kevin always managed to convince her to stay with the photo that had her and him. In other words, she had only pictures of him. Of course, it was not bad, but Kevin gave her a photo with both so Gwen wanted to continue in this way. Since we had no way of finding one of them both, she sought another one only with Kevin. Gwen rolled her the photos she had saved. The most of the pictures she had of him were when she took him by surprise with the photographic camera. Gwen looked at a photo of the cakes she had to recall when she had brought a camera bag and when he began to secretly take pictures of Ben taking his juice in the back seat while Kevin drove the "ride".

_'Smile, Ben,' Gwen thought, as she took a picture of him looking out the window drinking juice, she began to take more pictures, somehow managing to hide the camera from her cousin. When she finished taking pictures of the cousin, she directed the camera to Kevin. She placed it on her purse that was on her lap, making only the lens appear. She looked at the other side of the camera to see if Kevin's face skirt in the photo. She moved the camera for a few more seconds and then pressed the button. A quick blink of light appeared and he turned his face a few seconds to Gwen. 'Oops! Damn you, flash!'  
_

"_You better delete that picture…," he said gravely.  
_

"_Picture? What picture?" she lied.  
_

"_The camera that is under this purse which, a few seconds ago, was being used to take pictures of this idiot behind me..."_

_Ben looked at the driver's seat when he had heard the "idiot" word. Of course, Kevin could only be talking about him.  
_

"_Who is idiot here? Do I know?" Ben said stretching the head forward to see the face of his cousin and of his friend.  
_

"_You…!" Kevin replied this time looking forward.  
_

_Ben did not like much of what Kevin said,__ he kicked the back of the driver's seat and then went as fast as he could to the other side of the bank._

"_Ouch!" Kevin did a face of pain. However, it was clear that he felt nothing "Ben, Seriously ... You should teach martial arts to girls in the 1st grade. I am very sure that they will fight enough when they see your face to protect themselves"_

___"What did you say?" Ben stuck his face again to face Kevin._

___"The truth, dumb-ass…!" Kevin gave a sarcastic smile and looked to Ben for a few seconds. In this short period, a flash of light appeared and disappeared. Kevin and Ben looked at Gwen. She was having fun taking pictures while the two fought, the last came with flash, but she got one thing: a photo of Kevin smiling. She looked at the result on the camera screen... man... How can he be so handsome just giving a sarcastic smile? Gwen felt a chill down her spine because of the last thought that came into her head.  
_

"_Gwen, gimme that thing!" Kevin said._

___"No!" She replied, like a child._

_Kevin stretched his right arm to try to reach __Gwen's camera. Even wearing the seat belt, Gwen squeezed in the corner of the door from where she was. Kevin reached out a bit, his eyes looking toward the road, but even then he tried to grab the camera from Gwen's hand. Ben just watched the "show".  
_

"_Gwen! I'm Serious!  
_

"_No!" Gwen stretched her tongue out playfully._

_Kevin looked at her and was a lit__tle embarrassed. For a while, he got distracted at Gwen._

"_Kevin..." Ben said, making Kevin gets out of the trance "I know you like Gwen and all. But can you TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO THE ROAD BEFORE PEOPLE HAVE AN ACCIDENT, for heaven's sake?" Ben looked desperate. Kevin's cheeks were red and he turned his attention to the road. Gwen was embarrassed and sat on the seat, still holding the camera, then demonstrated triumph. In the car, there was silence for a few seconds, during that time; Kevin was just remembering his "moments" with Gwen.  
_

_Again the flash of light appeared. Gwen smiled.  
_  
That day was also fun. Of course, after that Gwen revealed the pictures. Even with digital camera, she did not like to print the photos at home, since it was better to reveal, using her allowance, of course, but worth it. She chooses the best pictures and sends them what she could reveal. Then she went to show them for Ben and Kevin. At then, Kevin took a few for him. Gwen was always in doubt to give them for Kevin, but she always gave up. One day Gwen tried the same thing she had done in the car the last time, but the result was not the same: when the flash went off, Kevin broke the camera off into several pieces. This happened when he was in the form of "monster". Unfortunately, all memory of the camera and most of the shots were there... 

Gwen carefully fit the picture in the locket and watched. The medallion looked the same. The only difference was the picture inside of it. She put the medallion on top of the bedside table and looked at the bed. She was still sleepy. She jumped on the mattress and pulled the blanket covering her, and then she looked at the light switch, and used her mana to click on and turn off the light. 

_Twelve hours earlier. S__omewhere in Bellwood._

"Kevin!" Her mother jumped near the boy giving him a hug, he returned. After leaving from the embrace of the mother, she had looked at Kevin and said: - Ya arrived early today, although it's noon o' clock! 

He smiled. 'I was kinda lost.' All week, he was thinking about the date he was going to have with Gwen. It was the first time he was nervous because of such a thing. This resulted in distraction, which caused him to lose time, or arrive earlier in whatever he was going to do. 

"Ah! I thought the transit would be very heavy today so I decided to come soon." 

His mother was a little suspicious and said: 

"I see... Come in!" She pulled her son's hand and led him inside, closing the door behind them. He went to the room and threw himself on the couch, tired... To go to her house, he took about an hour ... It is amazing how a crappy little town in the middle of nowhere could be so big! Kevin's mother lived across the city compared to Gwen's and Ben's houses. He still stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Good... I'll finish making lunch..." The mother said going to the kitchen.

A few moments later, Kevin was able to smell spaghetti ... He was so hungry he could run away and stick his face in the pan, but he was very tired and was even more distracted with thoughts that he neither realized his mother arrived with two plates full of spaghetti and a lot of sauce. She placed the two plates of food on the table that stood in the center of the room and returned to the kitchen. 

Kevin looked at his plate, still distracted and waited for his mother to arrive with two glasses: one with Coke and other lemon juice. On the other hand, she held two small cups with chocolate ice cream and strawberry sauce. She was a little awkward to bring the juices and desserts and not realized that Kevin came to help her. He took the two glasses and put on the coffee table along with the mother.

She turned on the TV and put the movie channel ... Titanic was the film that was passing. Unfortunately, Kevin's mother liked it. When the film passed, it was impossible to change her mind. Kevin did not like it, but did not hate it... He even would like the movie if it had not the scene where... Leonardo Di Caprio dies. Not because if he died the girl would get alone, but because the part where the person dies and her reaction at the beginning reminded him when a man came for his mother one night, he was tall and wore strange clothes, sometime later he discovered that they were traditional clothes of the Plumbers. He only remembers that that day was the worst of his life ever. Kevin appeared in the corner of the door to see what his mother was doing with the plumber.

_He had only heard a few whispers, after that, his mother was rather chocked... Kevin could not see her face nor the Plumber's, as she was back and it disturbed the view of the man's face. His mother crouched on the floor, her hands touched her face and she started crying... Kevin then could see the Plumber's face better... He knew him... He was an old friend of his father... Kevin did not know the name but he was very nice the few times he appeared. He had a slightly wrinkled face and his hair filled with gray streaks. The man crouched down as if trying to calm the mother down. Her sobs became louder... And her hands wet with her tears._

_She started screaming the name of her husband, Devin. It was then that Kevin realized what happened... His eyes filled with tears too... he wept silently in the room to sleep and did not see what happened next. When he woke up the next day, his mother was talking on the phone sitting on the couch and several blown papers were by her side, her eyes were dried. Kevin approached to his mother, but she was too distracted she did not notice the presence of the child:  
_

"_Yes... I have seen where it is ... But I do not want to put him there I ... Okay mom ... But I think it is better... Mom I know where is the best place to put his body; he is my husband! Not yours..." She stopped talking a few seconds and heard the voice of the mother talk nervously across the line "I'm sorry it's just that I'm..." A tear rolled over her cheeks as she heard the mother talk again "Thank you, mom. So... what is wrong with Kevin?" She blurted out the name of the child "He is still so small... I do not know how I'm gonna tell it to him! He is only four-years-old..." She came back crying "No, sniff... He did not even know his dad well... I don't know mom ... I don't know what else to do! I'm trying to be strong and all..." Her mother's voice interrupted "Right. Okay… noon o'clock? Okay." She hung up the phone and put her head on hands, elbows on knees, weeping.  
_

_Kevin was in front of her mother, she realized the son stared at her and she stared at him too. She was crying a lot... While Kevin gave her a look that indicated that, he already knew everything. Even little, Kevin was much smarter than the other kids were. 'Like father, like son.' She thought, smiling and crying at the same time. Kevin knew it all... Even that his father was not a normal "plumber". His mother stretched her arms to him:  
_

"_Come here, my dear!" Kevin ran up to her and hugged him.  
_

_Both were silent for a moment and then__, the child said sobbing and tears:  
_

"_I'll miss him, Mama.  
_

"_Me too, Kevy" _

"Kevy…? Are you okay?" 

"Hm…? What?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Ah! Yes! I am..." He answered finally coming out of the trance. 

"What? You're kind of weird today." 

"What? Me? No!" He took the plate of spaghetti and stuck the fork into the food.

"Kevin, don't you dare to lie to me." She looked at him, worried. Kevin tried to ignore her, but failed and finally opened the game.

"I... I miss _him_..." 

The mother's eyes widened briefly. For a long time he did not speak of this subject. She put her hand on the bent backs of the child and began stroking it.

"It's not just you. Ya know it, Kevin. I still love your father very much."

Kevin's eyes were staring at the empty floor. He had no tears past on his eyes. He could not cry.

"Could you..." Kevin started talking "Could you put a movie that is... I don't know... happier then Titanic?" 

The mother agreed, taking the control and changing to another movie channel, this time, Madagascar II.

The two together have watched the movie... They found the film very funny, but it was kinda hard to pay attention when it is in the same movie theater full of brats who cannot stop quiet on the bench. With that, the conversation about the father was over.

The two watched the movie.

"I love the giraffe and hippo together! They are so cute!" The mother said that, because of the part of the movie where the plane was falling and the giraffe declared his love for the hippo, unfortunately, all of them heard, but the hippo because she was sleeping.

This made Kevin Blushing slightly, he recalled Gwen ... Does the situation between them was similar to that of the giraffe and the hippo, a funny and awkward situation…? 

"What now?" His mother asked Realizing that the child is distracted with something else. "You're increasingly distracted..." 

"It's just that..." He began to say ... Excuses would not work anymore… "I... Tomorrow...I will ... have a date... with a girl and..."

"Now I got it!" She interrupted. 

"What?"

"Since you arrived, you had a "I fell in love" face! I know very well this face! It is the same as your... father… did when he saw me." She felt unsafe in mentioning Devin, but this did not affect the status of the son. He actually turned redder. "What's her name?"

"Gwen." 

"Gwendolyn...?" She seemed shocked. 

"Yeah… Gwendolyn Tennyson... what's the problem…?

"Is she the granddaughter of Max Tennyson?"

"Uuuuh... Yeah." 

"Do not believe it!" 

"Wait? What?"

"She has an older brother named Ken, right?, and a brunet cousin, with green eyes?" 

"How do you know?"

His mother laughed for a moment, Kevin did thought it was funny. He had already told about Ben and Gwen to her, but only as "friends." It was the first time he talked with his mother in details about the two.

"Honey... I think you'll find it a little funny: when you was about three years old... Max came here at home and brought them two grandsons: Gwendolyn and Benjamin to spend the day with us." Kevin did not even know what to say. His mouth was open in surprise. He knew Ben and Gwen since they were kids. He never believed in such nonsense as Gwen, but... 'Is it true that there is a destination or any crap like that for them three? On the other hand, was it just coincidence? Man, if Gwen were here she would say with certainty that it was the destiny...' "Wait just a little" His mother ran to the bedroom, and then returned with a large album of old photos. "Look..." She sat next to her son and opened the album "Are you seeing? They came here a few times because every time Max tried to bring the two something happened, you know? At times, he tried to bring Ken, but mostly the boy had a camp or then there was an emergency of the Plumbers for Max. He even tried to bring his children and their wives, but they always had an emergency too. Anyway..." She turned some pages and went where she wanted. Kevin craned his neck to see the photos better: 

One photo showed a man reaching the third age; he had brown hair with gray streaks: he was Max Tennyson. He was holding in his lap two children, one, on his left arm, was a child who had short hair and was redhead; she was holding her grandfather's neck with her little arms and it seemed that she looked at who was taking the picture, kinda shy: Gwen.

The other children seemed to be more "energetic", at the time to take the picture it seemed he was trying to reach his grandfather's hair to pull it with force, the child had brown hair the same color as the brown locks of hair that remained from Max: Ben, for sure! Kevin looked into Gwen's shy eyes; they were not green: they were blue. 

He doubted for a few seconds if that girl was really Gwen... But the child of the photo remembered Gwen a lot, she could only be her! 'Weird'

His mother nor gave him more time to look at the photo and turned the page. 

"That was very funny! Ben took one of the pieces of cake I had made and spent it on the shirt of his cousin, she began to cry at once" Kevin saw the photo: Ben was sitting on the floor with Gwen's hand, it seemed, Ben took the last seconds to throw the piece of chocolate cake in the shirt. 'Wow, the two hated each other since always.' His mother turned the page again, this time there were two pictures on the same page. In the first picture was Kevin's mom, Devin and Kevin at his father's lap. They were giving a big smile, and were no longer in the room, but in the kitchen and behind them could see a table full of food. Into another photo, Ben and Kevin were _playing_ on the kitchen floor, or better, _fighting_ on the kitchen floor, Ben was pulling Kevin's hair as Kevin put his foot in Ben's belly to get rid of the pull of his hair. Several toys scattered on the floor, such as trolleys, plastic cars, teddy bears – destroyed, of course - and even some dolls girl, who certainly were Gwen's toys. "*Sigh*" His mother sighed. "We had a hard time separating you two. Devin had to hold you and Max had to hold Ben." She turned the page again; this picture was Gwen and Kevin's turn to appear. She was holding a small push-kitten in her right hand and looked at Kevin with her blue eyes as Kevin also looked at her, but just did not seem to have liked her. "I remember that too. Gwen was so curious that took you favorite car of plastic, one green with black stripes, just like your car. She took the car and you did not like it, and took off from her hand, then she started crying, it seemed like you got a little sorry for her, then you gave her your plastic car. She took it and lent to you her push-kitten she was holding. It was so cute!" Kevin was a little red for shame ... He thought about taking a photo of the two and show Gwen the previous day.

The time passed and they were just seeing the pictures of that day and memories of others.

After that, the two had dinner and Kevin looked at her watch and thought it was better to go away. He stood up, thanked his mother with a kiss on the cheek and went to the door after getting the car keys at home. 

"Kevin!" She called her son before leaving. He stopped in front of the door and turned his face to know what it was.

"What?" He asked. 

"You said you are going to have a date tomorrow, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." He answered blushing. She approached him and began to speak:

"I have three tips for you" She stretched three fingers "First: Give her attention, because it indicates how much you like her, which means: do not be an shameless. Second: Be yourself ... 

"I can't..." 

"Why?" 

"If I follow rule number two I'm going to disobey the number one." He smiled sarcastically.

"Stop it, Kevin!" She took a few slaps on the son's shoulder. Not amused, but still laughing. 

"Right... And what is the latest?"

"The last is extremely important!" She did face of suspense; Kevin was curious "Be _really _careful of what you do with her!" Kevin knew what it was about and rolled his eyes...

"Okay. I'm going" he said.

Kevin's mother left the house and got into the car... One hand was at the wheel and he looked thoughtful forward. Then he heard someone beating on the glass of the car... His mother, Kevin opened the window. 

"What?" 

"Take it..." She gave him a photo album that picks up the Kevin and Gwen little ones. Kevin took the photo "Ya said you wanted to get one, but I guess you forgot..." 

"Ah! Right ... Thank you." She gave her a kiss on her son's head and said: 

"Enjoy... And bring her to dinner here any day..." 

"Okay..." He started the car after her mother was away.

After driving for about an hour he arrived at his "garage" that he calls home and went straight to the small "house" built with the garage as a small apartment, but very comfortable. He closed the garage before; then threw himself on the bed of the room over. Kevin glanced at his watch: Almost ten pm... He rarely slept so... Early. Most of the time, he was totally distracted by his "ride" and stayed awake until midnight or even more late. This time he would not stay up late by this time he was very tired, without knowing why. He closed his eyes and thought of Gwen to sleep. 

"Hm... Excuse me..." Kevin said, behind the glass, to the girl on the box office.

"Yes?" She said, popping a ball of gum in her mouth.

"I want two tickets for the New Moon movie... You still have the session to four p.m. o'clock?" He asked staring at the girl suspiciously. "Can she chew it in job?"

"Bro... You're a lucky guy! There are only two places left... But the next time don't do that, Kay?" She looked on the computer, printed and handed two tickets to Kevin. He did not get them, just stared at her. "Your ticket... Mister..."

"I don't even know how you are _still_ here", he hesitated to talk worse things, but got the tickets, handed the money and left the queue snorting 'When I leave here I'll talk to the manager of this cinema – Bro - What a joke' He sat on the bench and began to wait for Gwen. A few minutes later, he heard a voice: 

"Kevin?" He turned around and came face to face with Gwen. 'Wow!' He was not surprised because she has come by surprise... But by how she was looking... very pretty. She was wearing white jeans, a light green _regatta_, a tinny belt, which rounds up her ankles, and her _regatta_ and a pair of gray **sneakers**. She let her hair down and spent a light shade that made her green eyes get brighter than they were and the strange thing was that she was too simple but was very beautiful. Not that, at other times, she wasn't pretty... Kevin stood up, a little nervous.

"Hi, Gwen!" He lowered his head to see her better, he could smell a very good fragrance of perfume, it was not too exaggerated nor too weak. The two faced each other and Gwen's cheeks became redder than they already were. "You... You look great." He broke the silence, saying something that he did not expect to be able to say so calmly.

"Thank you" she smiled "As you do..." and it was true, he was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket over, he also wore simple but very beautiful jeans pants, the shoes were black. She could feel a nice smell of male cologne that he put.

"So?" she asked, trying not to get distracted more "Let's buy tickets?"

"Uuuuh... I've already bought 'em up." he got the tickets from his pocket and showed them to Gwen "New Moon... That was what you wanted, right?"  
"How... How did you get them?" 

"Sorry?"

"I didn't think we would be able to find in time" 

"Uh…! With me here nothing is impossible, babe" he gave a proud smile to Gwen.

She smiled and pulled the boy to the line saying: 

"Come on! We'd better go buy the popcorn and go to the line to get a good place."

"Yes, ma'am!" The two went to the cafeteria of the cinema and bought a giant bag of popcorn, a large soda, since the two did not care to drink the same cup, plus some candy. Then they went to the line, waiting for the official opens up the path. Kevin and Gwen looked through the line and found the New Moon one... It was immense, the largest compared to other movies... full of girls that didn't stop whispering in the ear of the other, some holding books of the New Moon, others wore T-shirts as "Team Jacob" or "Team Edward" and even "Team Bella." They entered on the queue.

"Team Bella, huh? There are people of all kinds here huh?"

Gwen sighed 

"Kevin... Team Bella does not mean that they chose Bella, but they choose the two... 'Cuz both love Bella, which means they can either choose Jacob or Edward."

"Ah! Got it."

The line opened and fans started to run down the officers and anyone who was on the road. Kevin looked at them for a moment, laughing at those girls. 

"Haha! Look there Gwen! Bunch of desperate-… Gwen…?" He looked around and did not find her, only later he realized that in fact his girlfriend had left running with the rest of desperate fans, with popcorn in hand and everything else... She looked back and yelled: 

"Kevin, hurry up! I want to get a good place!"

He stood there, staring at her... Bunch... of… desperate...? He ran with the soda and candy in hands and came to the door where a crowd of - desperate - girls were pressing themselves to get into the room.

"Gwen... I think we're not getting a good place... with this bunch of psychos in front of us... I think have to wait to 'em all get in..." 

"Move on!" She pushed some of the girls who squeezed in the doorway and pulled Kevin's hand. 

"I think I said it wrong... I should have said: 'with this bunch of innocent people in front of us... Nobody would survive from you..." 

"Stop acting like a kid, Kevin!" 

"Children? _Me_? I'm not running and killing people desperately to get the best place to watch a movie that only has porn of guys without shirts that actually want to suck all your blood or that turns into wolves that may end up falling in love with any girl even an one year old child or less!" Gwen looked at him after they had been sitting. 

"How do you know?" 

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know about it the wolves?"

"The _imprintin_-?"

"How do you know how it is called?" 

"I... anh... I saw the synopsis and..."

"Kevin... he only says it up on Eclipse. Plus this movie here is the New Moon movie one!"

He was silent for a moment... Got caught up by himself.

"Haha… Kevin... have you read the books?"

He was silent for several minutes, as was stubborn replied:  
"I? No! Are you crazy?" 

She smiled with the "you do not fool me anymore" look.

"Okay... I like it... and I've read it... Happy?"

"Hahaha!" she started laughing on her chair "Totally! I do not believe it! Okay, okay ... Let's see what you do know about the book" she settled back in her chair, looking at Kevin:

"What is Edward and Bella's daughter's full name? 

As if having no option to escape from Gwen's questionnaires, he began to answer:

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen..." 

"Wow! Hm... How did Jake nickname her?" 

"Nessie" 

"Did Bella like it?"

"In the beginning, no" 

"What did she do when she'd discovered Renesmee's nickname in the beginning?"

"She jumped over Jacob to kill him..."

"But...?" 

"But Seth came in front of Bella and he got hurt."

"Oh My…! Okay, okay. Let's go to another book, Eclipse. Hm ... What happens to Bella after being kissed by Jake?"

"She tried to punch him, but broke his arm and he felt nothing." 

"Edward blackmails Alice with...?" 

"A yellow Porsche..." 

"What is your favorite part of the book?"

Kevin was quiet for a while: "If I tell you..."

"Oh… c'mon…!"

He said, sighing: 

"When the vampires and werewolves fight with the Victoria's newborns" 

"Oh! I think it is not a surprise... You love action!" For some reason she did not like her boyfriend's answer.

Kevin gave a crooked smile and just to break the silence he said: 

"And yours, what is it?"

"Which book?"

"Eclipse"

"Well... When Edward asks her to marry him." 

"Oh! I think it is not a surprise... You love romance!" he smiled at her as if he were taking her in her own catch. She also smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Stop it! You fool!"

"What? I'm just repeating what you said!" 

"Sh! The movie is going to start!" she said, this time she pushed him up to be quiet; and taking the soda from Kevin's hand she had took a sip, then reached into his bag of popcorn. Kevin jumped at the chance and got some popcorn too.

After spending the trailers, the movie began and the room went silent, even Kevin did not make a peep. He was very fond of books; unfortunately, he had to admit... the first film of the saga he had not liked much, so he did not feel so much excitement to see the second one, even changing the director. If the movie were not good, he would not mind much, since Gwen was on his side... even if it means her being a paranoid. As the movie went on, the popcorn was ending up in parts of nervousness; Gwen began eating popcorn like a machine, despite knowing what would happen. Kevin really liked how the movie went on, at least until now.

The only scene he did not like was when the werewolves took the shirt off. The first time that Jacob took off his shirt, all the girls sigh on the cinema, some even cried. Kevin looked at Gwen, she was not looking for anything, unless the film, even in the dark he could see that Gwen was a little red because of the scene, her green eyes were half wide, and Kevin suspected that if he was not on her side she would have "screamed". Without knowing why, he found it funny and turned his attention to the movie. At the fighting time, the few boys who were in the cinema - most boyfriends who were dragged there - did not give attention to anything else. 

Gwen was more excited at every moment the movie went on. When it finally reached the scene, she most liked, when Bella runs to prevent Edward's suicide and then the two hug and kiss each other. At that moment, she felt so embarrassed that she could not even look at the sides to see what Kevin was doing. He also felt very embarrassed and said nothing. Finally, the film was over and the two left the movie theater without talking much, when they reached the corridor Kevin asked:

"Ya liked the movie?"

"Hm…? Oh... yes, I did... a lot. And you?"

"Er... Me too..." He was a little embarrassed to admit. They started walking without saying anything. 

"Hungry?" Gwen asked. She knew he would say no, because he ate lots of popcorn and plenty of sweets, but it was just to break the silence, moreover, he did not want to eat anything she would eat, she was still hungry.

"Totally..."

Gwen was surprised at first. Then, she decided to go to the food court and eat something. The two looked for a table and sat at it.

"What do ya want?" Kevin said. 

"Hm... I think I want some chips and a soda." 

"Got it" he got up and went to a snack from the mall to buy what Gwen asked.

He came to the table where Gwen was sitting a few minutes later holding a tray with a big box of chips, a box with a hamburger, and two medium sodas. He put the tray on the table and handed it to Gwen one of the sodas and fries box.

"You want ketchup?"

"Hm... Sure. Thanks." She took one of the sachets of ketchup that he had given to her and put on her fries. She ate some and took a sip of soda. When she looked at Kevin, she saw that he was watching her in a strange way and then she asked:

"What?"

"Nothing... I just have a question..."

"What?" 

"Your eyes... They have always been green?"

She was surprised: 

"Why are you asking me this?"

"It's that..." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some kind of paper.

"What is it?" Kevin handed her the paper and she saw that it was a picture, there were two babies about two years old sitting on the floor of a room. She recognized one of the babies "That's me..." She said referring to the read-headed child who was holding a purple push-kitten. "But..." She looked to the other child who was at her side... a little boy of a very light skin, brown eyes and black hair as well: Kevin, absolutely. She did not know what else to say then looked at him in doubt. 

Kevin noticed that she was surprised then said with a smile: 

"My mom showed me this picture... Your grandfather came to my home once when we were still very little, you and Ben as well."

"Huh?" 

"Your grandfather and my... father... were Plumbers. They were partners and one day Max brought you two for him to meet them."

"We...I mean _you_ and me...?"

"_Uh-hum_... We knew each other that since we were kiddos... I was also very surprised when my mother told me."

She smiled. 

"See?" Kevin pointed Gwen's photo/child version "Your eyes are blue..."

"Oh! This... it's weird, isn't it? When I was little they were blue... Then they turned light green... I do not know why. They were from my mom's color... And then I discovered that they were also from my grandmother's." 

"My mother said you were very curious... You loved taking things from others..."

"Really…?"

"She also told me that you hated your cousin since childhood."

She handed the photo back to him. 

"You can get the picture."

"Are you sure?"

I have a lot at home and my mother gave this to me. 

She hesitated to save the picture, but kept it in her purse. 

"Thank you..." She smiled and then took one more chips to put in her mouth "Oh! I remembered something too!" She shook the purse again and searched for something that was inside. In this, she pulled something round and flat out, which Kevin could not know what was, because it was wrapped in a blue gift paper decorated with small cars of various colors with a red ribbon around it. "Happy Birthday... A little late..." She delivered the wrapped object to Kevin. He got the gift, somewhat surprised and considered.

"What is it?"

"Hm... Guess you'll just find out if you open it up, right?"

He removed the wrapping paper carefully and saw what was: alien technology, a hologram disc that Ben's grandfather often used when he needed to send an important message for them. 

"What the...?"

"I think we better see it somewhere else. Have you finished the burger?"

"No, but we can eat somewhere else..." He put the burger inside the box and somehow took it along with the soda in one hand... In the other one, he took the disk. "Let's go..."

Gwen got up, put the purse on her shoulder and took the soda and potato chips. She knew he would be curious enough to stop what he was doing, just to know what the disc was. Both were open to the parking lot where the car was. They looked around to see if anyone was watching; when they had seen it was safe, the two sat in front of the car on the outside and left the food on top of it. Kevin picked up the disk and tried to press the bottom to see whatever was recorded in there. 

When he found it, he pressed the button and over the disk, he began to see a distorted image that slowly became clearer... In it, appeared a beautiful woman with black and fulfilled hair, she was sitting on the couch, doing some scribbles on sheets of paper, distracted, Kevin looked better and realized she was pregnant. The woman looked at anyone who was shooting at her and said with a smile:

_"Devin! Turn off the camera... Please."_

_"Gee! Can you hear that, Kevin? Your mother seems nervous... What an ugly thing mama!"_ A voice of someone who has not appeared on the "film" said, as if kidding. After that swirled and engraving the image, the woman was still there, only this time a man also appeared: he was tall, with black hair pulled back, his eyes were dark brown, the same color of Kevin. It was his _father_... and his _mother_. The man began to speak after he crouched and looked at his wife's belly, stroking it:

"_He kicks a lot, huh?"  
_

"_Look who's the dad!"_ she gave a sweet smile to her husband.

Devin gave a kiss on his wife's stomach and then looked at her.

_"Hopefully he will be as handsome as his dad too..."_ he gave a satisfied and playful smile, the same smile of Kevin.

_"Devin! Hear that, Kevy?"_ the mother looked at her belly as if talking to the baby _"Do not follow the advice of this father of yours!"_

Devin did his lip with the mouth. 

"_Do_not _listen to your mother, Kevin ...!" _He looked at his wife's belly too. The last thing that happened in the image was that the mother was giving her husband a shove and he fell to the ground as a joke while she laughed. It could only be Kevin's mother, always smiling. The image got distorted; this time the same woman appeared, but her hair was short and she was lying on a stretcher with a newborn baby on her lap...

The camera recording the image approached to the woman and it could see the little baby she was holding... Devin appeared again beside his wife and son and looked at him, saying:

_"Hi, Kevin!"_ he stroked the baby with the index finger.

_"Say "hi" Kevy!"_ The mother said looking at the baby _"Say 'hi' to daddy!"_ She smiled while her husband was still caressing the child. The image was distorting again. This time mom and dad were on the ground and she held a baby from a young age, he was just wearing a diaper and a pacifier in his mouth. The mother placed him standing and holding his waist, trying to get the baby to walk, and his father began to call Kevin to make him walk. The baby began to shake his legs and walked slowly to his father, when he came up to him, the baby played in his father's lap and he hugged his son. After, more pictures began to appear, - always the same people in them: the father, mother and child, every image the baby was getting more features of child and less baby ones -, one of which Kevin was sitting on the shoulders of the father and they were playing spacecraft and other things making the noise of lasers with the mouth: 

"_Beware! The Martians are attacking! Vusshhhhhh__…! Kevin, beware!"_

Then came another shot, Kevin's mother held him in her lap, she and her father sang "Happy Birthday" to Kevin, in front, a chocolate cake decorated with colorful candies, upon a blue candle with the number three. Kevin from the hologram blew the candle, when his father cut the first piece and gave to his son saying:

_ "For each of us will you give the first piece, Kevy? It may be right for me?"_

_"How dare you! It's for mommy, right Kevin?"  
_

"_Of course__, not! I'm his _father_! Come on Kevin, give to your daddy!"_ the baby looked at Devin and stretched the cake he was holding to his father to give the cake _"There you go! He likes more the d-" _he could not at least finish what he was talking about when his son threw the cake though his face and spread it all by hand to his hair.

_"Hahahaha"_ the mother began to laugh. _"You were saying…?"_

Another image appeared. This time three babies playing: Gwen, Kevin and Ben. Each with their own toys... and the last image was that of Devin and his wife giving a kiss and a few seconds later Kevin appearing putting his hands in the eye of his father. 

"_Ah! Kevin!"_

"_Hahaha_"

The image vanished and no more came into place. Gwen looked at Kevin after the disk turned off; she was expecting something. He was quiet for a few seconds and then his hands started to tremble, and at this time, Gwen doubted that she really should have given him the disc.

"Kevin...?"

She looked at him, her eyes were showing something that looked like angry...

She touched his shoulder ... 'Damn! What have I done?' Kevin looked at her, startling. He tried to calm down. 

"Where... did you get it?"

She was silent for several seconds before answering, with a bit of fear:

"I-I went to visit my grandfather, Max, a little before coming here... and I asked him about your... Father Then he showed me this" she pointed to the hologram, and ventured to look for Kevin, and that was when she saw that he was not angry... but desperate... The cause, she did not know. "He explained that... Your father had recorded it up and always carried with him before going on a mission... My grandfather also said that it seemed he wanted to leave it to you, but were never very sure. I asked him if I could stay with the disc, and he gave it to me. 

Kevin remained silent... Gwen felt a fool for having shown it him... She already knew how he felt about his father, never spoke much about him and seemed not to want to mention him too. He turned his face to her... and Gwen already wanted to apologize: 

"Look, Kevin... I... what's wrong!" He lowered his head and began to grunt... She bowed her head to see him better. His eyes were red and tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. "Kevin..." she whispered his name and approached the boy putting her arm around his back. Gradually the tears began to drip into his eyes. 

After some time of silence he said: 

"I... I miss him..."

Gwen smiled slightly... It was good when he put it all out. She wrapped her other arm around the boy, hugging him. He also hugged her, crying a little and said something that made Gwen began to cry together:

"Thanks, Gwen..." she hugged him stronger and stroked his head as if trying to calm him down.

After a while, they broke off the hug, and Kevin wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. He put the disc on the side of the car and began to eat the hamburger; Gwen did the same. Unfortunately, the food was a little cold... But she bore eat anything since she was still hungry. 

"You know..." Kevin started talking with his mouth full "My mother told me that my father was always kind of funny... And he always had a great sense of humor... Now I know what she was talking about..." He laughed. 

"I think you took it from him" not only was she happy to see that Kevin was more excited... but also to see that he now had more freedom to speak about his father.  
"Yeah..."

"Which means you will be like him." She put her hand on Kevin's shoulder and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"I think so."

Gwen hesitated for a moment to put her head on Kevin's shoulder, and then put her hand on the other shoulder of Kevin. He blushed slightly, but was quiet and the two had finished eating lunch. When they finished, they threw out the trash and went to the car because it was almost dark. Kevin put the disc inside the glove box, started the car and looked at Gwen:

"What?' He asked to see that she was shrinking her arms and placing them around the body.

"Huh? Nothing..."

"Didn't bring a jacket?" 

"Kind of..." 

"Here..." He took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Hm... but what about you…? Are not you cold?" She blushed, not because he put the jacket on her shoulders, but because the shirt he wore was tighter to his body, so that she could see the silhouette of his muscular arms and chest.

"Actually, no..." he said with a smile when he figured out where Gwen had stared. He put the key in the car and started it. Gwen was silent for several minutes, she didn't want to go away... For her the time they spent together was too fast. She made the face of daunting and Kevin realized it:

"What now?" he asked.

"No. Nothing. It's just that... It happened all so fast..."

"Who said it's over?"

"Sorry?"

He was quiet. 

"Kevin?"

"Want to destroy my surprise, don't ya? Waiting, you'll see!"

She said no more. Suddenly, she felt tired... and slowly she was falling deeper into sleep until she slept.  
Kevin stopped the car in front of a tree.

'We arrived... Gwen?" He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep; at the beginning, he doubted if he wanted to wake her put or not. He stood watching her for a few seconds and left the car. Then he opened the door of the passenger seat, took off her seatbelt and tried to carry her up, but when he touched her, she woke up.

"Uh... What... Where, where are we?" She settled back on the bench, putting his jacket over her shoulders and looked around. 

"Calm down, Gwen... Come with me."

"Where…?"

"Come and see"

"Not to another hospital... Isn't it?"

"No." he laughed.

"Ok..." she left the car and closed the door behind. As slowly as she walked, she realized she was in the same place that she was with Kevin and Ben to meet her grandmother, Verdonna. Kevin and Gwen went to the lake and there they sat near the shore, but not near enough to get wet. It was then that she understood why he wanted to take her in that place; at night, the lake was beautiful. She remembered when her grandfather brought together Ben and Ken to fish and sometimes even camping there.

"Very nice..." She said, sighing as she stared at the moon and the stars. As the lake was a place away from the city, it means they could see better the stars.

"I knew you'd like it." Kevin said with a smile.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She put her hand on Kevin's, and she could see the difference size between her hand and his hand and his hand was colder comparing to hers, but when he hugged her she could feel that his chest was warm. She moved closer to the point of getting him to touch her shoulder at his.

He held her hand as strong, as if it were a response to what she said.

Gwen turned his face to look at him. He did the same and for a few minutes they stared without saying a word, the two already knew what would happen next.

Kevin began to approach his face and placed his cold hands around Gwen's face, a hand placed on one cheek and one on the other side. His face moved closer and he began looking into Gwen's face... then to her lips. Gwen did not have to move her face; just waited he gets closer, and finally their lips touched, Kevin could feel how her skin was warm, they were one time only feeling the touch of a lip on the other, after that their mouths were opened. Gwen put her arms around Kevin's neck and squeezed her body against his, Kevin pulled Gwen's face against him after he dropped his hands to her waist and went to her back pulling her closer, making he feel the beating of her heart that was accelerating. The hands stroked Gwen's neck and his hair while their faces were moving. Gwen felt a sensation of butterflies in the stomach, as if she had not eaten anything all day, but it felt good... _very _good. The jacket that was on her shoulders fell, making the girl feel more chills, neck and arms stood on, end as well as Kevin and slowly their lips were separated. They touched their foreheads and faced each other, as if talking through the eyes. There in Gwen leaned her head on his shoulders near to his neck. Kevin did the same and they were hugging, Gwen did not need more the jacket, Kevin was hugging her so hard that it was enough to warm her up; only his hands were cold. He began kissing her neck and her cheeks. Kevin picked up the jacket that had fallen on the floor and placed on the shoulders of Gwen again to warm her up. They did not know how long they stayed that way, but did not care, they were just happy to be together.

"I think we'd better go now" Kevin whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck "Looks like it's gonna rain... and we gotta get to your home before 10 p.m...It must be some nine p.m... " 

"Hm..." She replied sorry for ever having to leave. "Don't you want to stay there?" 

"What?" He broke off the hug and looked at Gwen, staying at her house?

"I mean" her cheeks got red "_If_ you want... Stay at home..." 

"Gwen... I think your parents won't let me stay at your home..." 'Actually ... I am sure they won't' he thought. 

"And who said they need to know?"

"Huh?"

"Please..."

He said nothing and stood up pulling her to get up too and take her to the car, Gwen was silent for a while. Embarrassed for having asked him to stay with her in her room, she knew he would not do anything wrong, so she wanted him to stay with her.

Right... Now she felt herself inside the Twilight book. They entered in the car and the two were quiet the entire trip. Kevin was thinking about what Gwen said... He wanted to stay with her, but ... And if her parents found out, he was in the room with her? 

When they arrived at Gwen's home, she got out picking up her bag and looked at Kevin for a few minutes, he also left and went to her. 

"Good Night..." He said. Kevin kissed her and she kissed him back. 

"Good Morning" she answered, trying to hide her sadness, knowing that he would not stay with her at home. Still, she was very happy to have finally gone out on a date with Kevin. 

He entered in the car, turned it and gave the match to go, ending the last hopes of Gwen for him to stay in your home. When Kevin's car was far from reach, she entered at home and there she found her father sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi, dad!"

"Hi darling..."

"Where's Mom?"

"Went to bed... she was so sleepy..." 

"Hm... I will take a bath!" 

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

She went upstairs and went into the bedroom to get clothes, then went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water, then entered. She stayed there for a few minutes, then dried up and emptied the bathtub. When she left the bathroom, she saw that her father had gone sleeping too. Then he said "Good Night" for her daughter and then entered in the bedroom where Lily was, closing the door behind. Gwen turned out the lights in her house and went to her room, just leaving her lamp illumining just one part of her bedroom. She let her hair, which was held, down and took a wiggle with her hands before sitting down on the bed; she looked around in the parts where the room was being lit. Then she picked up the book that was on top of your nightstand: Breaking dawn, and started reading the part where Bella becomes a vampire. She was distracted a lot from reading but was shocked to hear a noise coming from the window, as if someone was banging on the glass. At first she was frightened, but then thought, as he approached the window 'No! It can't be…!' she opened the window and there he was: sitting on the roof, waiting for her to open the bedroom window. 

"Kevin! What the...?" 

"It was you who asked..." 

"But you...? You had gone... And…!"

"I parked my car down the street... In case of someone sees him…"

Gwen looked at him again, he was with a black baggy pants, a white shirt like what he was before, but was a little wider and white sneakers.

"But... your clothes..."

"Sometimes I'm used to sleep at my ride... So I keep some clothes in the trunk."

"Oh! Got it!"

"And then? Will you invite me to come in or not? Anyway… It's getting cold here!"

"Oh" she went out to help Kevin to get in, he played a small suitcase on the floor that seemed to have the clothes he wore. 

"I'll-…" he looked better at her and Gwen blushed. 'Shit.' That's because she was wearing a set of pajamas with a pink mini shorts, giving Kevin the possibility to see practically all of Gwen's legs. Gwen looked nervously at him and he got the message by looking at her face... or better... _trying_ to look at her face. Gwen closed the window and sat on the bed while Kevin looked at her.

"What?"

Don't you… huh… have an extra mattress or something?"

"Ah... Actually, I thought about... Well" Kevin understood and sat down beside her, kinda lost. She pulled a blanket and lay in bed, while Kevin did not know what to do... Gwen moved away to lean against the wall and leave a good space for him to lie down. Kevin lay on the space she had left him and put his arm under her head

She put the blanket that was on her about Kevin as well and supported her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat. Once she moved her head to look at him and looked into his lips, Kevin realized where she was looking to and with a smile touched his mouth on hers, kissing her. Gwen put her left hand on his chest and Kevin put his hand on his head, making small turns in her scalp with his fingers. They closed their eyes and just enjoyed the time between each other, Gwen's hand went up to Kevin's chest to his neck and then to his head while his hands went down to her waist and stood there. When they broke the kiss, Gwen returned to put her head on his chest and kiss it, while Kevin stroked his head.

"Any problems if your parents get me here?" Kevin asked worried.

"No... when they want to, they knock on the door first; if I answer 'em, they come in. If I do not answer... they know I'm sleeping so they don't come in."

"Wow"

Gwen smiled and slowly her eyelids became heavy until she fell asleep, and before she said:

"Good night, Kevy..." he blushed slightly and also said:

"Good night, Gwendy."


	5. Games

((Author's Note: Hello, guys! Well… I'm really appreciating to write this fic for you! I'm really sorry for all those mistakes I'm doing, though! I have some problems with my English and I hope you guys get it! _Please_, **read **and **review!**))

Chapter V - Games 

"Hm ... Kevin?" Gwen got up a little dizzy and looked around to see that Kevin was not at her side... Maybe she had dreamed about the whole thing. She stood up to stretch after a while and left the room walking down the hall down to the kitchen. When she reached the stairs, she could feel the good smell of toast. She descended the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Mom...?" Gwen looked at who was preparing breakfast. "Hello... Mom!" she said, joking. 

"Hello, Gwendy!" Kevin tried to copy a female voice as he stirred in another pan, making pancakes. "I hope you like pancakes..." he smiled, copying a woman's voice.

"Yes, Mom!" she put her hands around her waist. She approached her boyfriend and hugged from behind by putting her head on his back. Kevin blushed, but continued to do their breakfast. "But..." Gwen put away her head from his back "Where's my father and mother?"

"Ah" Kevin took a paper from the pocket of his black pants, gave to Gwen and said, continuing to stir the batter of pancake "You're mother stuck it into your door, I heard when she and your father stood up to answer the phone. This was very early... I got a little suspicious if they would open the door, but in the end they did not... Then they left."

Gwen took the note from the Kevin's hand, and read what was written:

Gwen,  
your father and I got a call in the morning and we had to leave.  
No need to worry ... We did not agree to warn you, as it was too early. We do not know what time we will return, it is more likely in the afternoon.  
Love, mom.

PS: Sorry, but had no time to prepare food: I've let some money for you to buy something up to eat.

Gwen turned the paper and found nothing.

"Kevin?" she looked at him.

"What?"

"Where is _it_?"

"What?"

"The money, which should have been here, in the paper!"

"Oh, okay!" He got two $ 10 notes from his pocket and handed it to Gwen.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically. Then she looked at the ticket again and was worried about her mom and dad... What happened?

"What?" Kevin asked, noticing that Gwen was not feeling well. 

"I... Whatever! I think I was a little worried... but I think it is anything to fear." she put the ticket in her pocket and changed the tone of voice "What are you doing?"

"Pancakes, bacon and toast... Do not know if you really like bacon. But..."

"No! That's perfect..." she went to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of coffee. "Do you like coffee?"

"Yup"

She went to the coffee pot and began to prepare it, and then she put two cups on the table and poured the hot milk into one of two. When the coffee was ready, she put a little in the two cups and handed one to Kevin, who was putting the dishes on the table.

"Take it..."

"Thanks..." he took the cup of coffee and sipped along with Gwen. When Kevin looked at her, he began to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir... and... nice mustache..."

"Huh?"

She went to the mirror, which was fixed on the wall of the staircase, she saw that she had a mustache of milk around the mouth. Kevin laughed...

"Looks like a man!"

"Haha... Very funny" she went to the table and wiped her mouth with a napkin, sitting in her chair.  
Kevin took another sip of coffee and grabbed one of the pancakes he had done, Gwen did the same and put a some chocolate syrup on top.

"Hm... that's very good... You must be an expert at it..."

"Actually... I am a disaster when I cook..." he twisted his mouth.

"Really? Me too... The only thing I know to do is fried eggs... and the strange thing is that my mother cooks very well..."

Kevin smiled. 

"So do I... But you are not practically born knowing everything 'bout the kitchen ... I think I took my father's disaster too... Once when I was little, I asked my mother about my father and she said he was a catastrophe for cooking... He loved to eat some very strange dishes, just like your grandpa... I think this is common between the Plumbers." he took a last bite at the pancake and then took a bacon "Damn it!"

"What?"

"See? I am a disaster... I burned the bacon..."

"Stop it Kevin!" She took one with her fork. She placed in her mouth "See? It's not that b-" she felt like a kind of weird. He was right... The bacon was so burnt it. "Ugh!"

"I told you so" he took the plate with bacons and threw out "I still haven't learned to that."

Gwen tried to swallow what was in her mouth, and when she reached the cup of coffee with milk to make a little and get the bad taste, Kevin put his hand on her arm and handed a glass of orange juice.

"I think it's better for you to take a cold thing..."

She took the glass of juice and drank it all.

"Wow! Was it so bad?"

"Uh-Huh..." she said laughing; saying those things to Kevin did not affect his ego, as he even admitted that he was a bad cooker. "At least the pancakes are good..." she doubted a little ... Making pancakes for her was more difficult than doing bacons... She had already tried that."

Kevin said, as if he already knew what was on Gwen's mind: 

"As I said... I'm learning ... My mother taught me how to make pancakes" 

"But she didn't teach you how to make bacon?"

"I did not like to learn how to cook... then I just picked up the lesson of 'how to make pancakes', 'cause it's my favorite breakfast dish… or better... one of my favorite dishes... 

"Even your mom's cook class you play truant?"

"You are talking about me." he sat on the chair next to Gwen and started to eat the toast when the pancakes were over. "At least I did the toast well... since it was a toaster that did 'em for me." 

Gwen laughed. She finished her coffee, grabbed the last toast and ate it up. Then she picked up the plates and cups and went to the sink to wash them, Kevin went to Gwen's direction and kept staring at her; he realized she was still wearing the same pajamas yesterday. 'Man… Can't she put something decent?' he blushed.

"If you want to watch TV while it..." she replied looking at the dishes.

Kevin wanted to stay with her... but thought better not, for the simple fact that she was with that silly pajamas. He went into the room, took the control and started watching TV. Changing channels all the time to find the Sports channel.

"Ah! I finished!" she went upstairs and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Kevin came up behind her with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Nope"

She left the bathroom when she finished brushing his teeth and waited for Kevin to go down with him.

"Wanna to see a movie?"

"Yup"

When they came into the living room, Gwen picked up some DVDs.

"How about... Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" she asked jokingly.

"Next" he replied.

"Okay... Hm... Sleeping Beauty?"

"Next"

"Little Mermaid?"

"Do you only have cartoons?"

"They were mine first... But once in a while my little cousins come here and then I kept them..."

"Ok…Next."

"Hm... Cinderella?"

"You wanna Disney thingies?" 

"I think so... Why?"

"Really?"

"Ah... If you do not want to watch it... It's been that long that I do not watch it, and I missed them"

"It's okay... Actually I've never watched those things..."

"Have you never seen Sleeping Beauty?"

"Not one of the others you spoke now..." 

"Have you _never_ been a child?"

"If you _really_ think in this point... No."

He was right... Since Kevin was small, he was not what everyone could mean a normal child... Losing his father when he was only four-years-old, run away from home to live on the streets with eight years and being a bullying victim since then, with no one to help you is not even what might be called a nice "childhood". Since Gwen met him when she was 10, somehow she felt sad for what he went through.

Certainly, she could not bear what he had endured. Gwen said smiling to reassure him:

"Then you will feel a child again... Let's watch... Hm ... Beauty and the Beast, then Snow White... until you get tired of Disney."

She put the Beauty and the Beast DVD and sat next to Kevin. Kevin put his arm around Gwen in the armchair. Gwen pressed the button to turn on the DVD and the movie began. Gwen leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder. The two watched the movie without speaking much, as it was the first time he watched the movie. Kevin was kind of curious as to know how it was; when he was little, before running away from home, he was accustomed to watch several movies with his mother, but he never watched Disney; and this custom ended up quickly when he won a stepfather.

"Did you know you look like a character in the movie?"

"Can you tell me who?"

"If you be silent you will discover…"

"But it was you who started talking!"

"Sh!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the TV. The two began to laugh at the part where Belle's father enters in the castle and meets the animated objects, but after the scene was shifting from happiness to fear when the Beast appears and puts him in the dungeon. Kevin thought for a few seconds and realized that Gwen spoke of Beast... Really? He had to admit that the beast is more hotheaded than he is; that was it and the fact that the beast cannot live in the form of monster... Damn! They are really alike... but was it what Gwen wanted to say?

"You're comparing me with the Beast?" He said half impatiently. 

"If you watch it you'll understand why..."

"Hmpf…!"

The film was running, and Kevin felt a little sorry for Belle to see that she would be force to live with a person like... this. When the Beast showed impatiently for her, her new room and obliges him to dinner. The worst was when she was too stubborn to obey him, making Gwen laughs at the part where the Beast almost opened the bedroom door. In some ways, the two reminded when Gwen and Kevin were fighting and it was funny. The fight that drew most attention was that Belle had with the Beast when he saved her. Really... he really needed to control his nerves, but after that, Beast began to fall in love with her and her with him, and the final, one complete the other, she helped him with good manners and how to be more gentle and sweet, and his happiness has made her better.

As far as they danced, Gwen remembered when she and Kevin danced in the desert to lose the ball.  
When the movie ended, Kevin understood what Gwen meant: he and the Beast were alike. For a small part, both were hot, angry, moody... The other part, according to Gwen, Kevin even being a hard-headed, he had a huge sweet and heart, making him want to protect anyone he liked at any cost, and that was why the residents of the castle were so loyal to him; they all knew how the Beast was affectionate, but needed a boost.

She got up and went to get other DVDs, then spread in the sofa where Kevin was.

"You choose this time..." 

Kevin looked at his options: Cinderella, Snow White, Robin Hood, Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Mulan and Sleeping Beauty.

"What about… Hm…" Gwen said "If you choose one of these movies, after we watch it, then we watch... Hm... Terminator IV. Can it be?" 

"Okay..." He looked at the DVDs and chose Robin Wood.

Gwen picked up the DVD, put the movie on the device and returned to the side of Kevin. 

The two watched the movie, hugging each other... The weather had started to cool and the sky was overcast, threatening a rain. Gwen took a quarter of the covers and put on her and Kevin. When the movie ended, she took another DVD that was next and showed Kevin.

"As promised... Terminator VI." After loading the film, she went to the kitchen, made some popcorn and sat on the couch. 

"Want some?" 

He put his hand inside the bag and grabbed a huge pile of popcorn. 

The film slowly passed, and the sky became increasingly cloudy. Toward the end of the movie drops low water began to fall and gradually became stronger. Gwen snuggled into Kevin's chest, getting to feel her breathing and heartbeats. 'So good...' she smiled. She began to feel Kevin's hand went to her neck and then to her chin, pulling her face to look at him. Gwen gave a kiss on his cheek and then went to his lips, and went off the movie... The two spent more time kissing than seeing the movie itself. None felt uncomfortable... 'Finally…! I was already tired of waiting.' Kevin stroked Gwen's waist, causing her to stop kissing him, Kevin was confused when Gwen started laughing. 

"What?"

"Haha! Stop it!" 

"Stop w-? Ahhhhh!"

Kevin smiled. 

"No!"

"You have tickles..."

"No! Kevin... Please!" 

He began spending his hand on the Gwen's belly moving his fingers, causing her to not stop tickling squirm. 

"Kevin! Stop! Seriously! Hahaha! No funny!" 

"For me it is"

"Stop! Hahaha!"

She lay on the couch trying to get away from him, causing her to inadvertently kick his belly. Kevin stopped tickling her and put his hands on the abdomen.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm okay...". '... I think...'

"Excuse yourself!"

"Easy! I will survive..."

"If you do not get to tickle on me I would not have kicked you..." she crossed her arms sitting on the couch.

"If you do not start laughing in the middle of the kiss, that would not have happened..."

"Now! You and that little hand that have perverted the blame!"

"Perverted! I just can not touch my girlfriend does not?"

Gwen was silent... Clear that the two were joking, but even when she was joking, she did not like to lose, what just happened. Kevin gave a huge smile, satisfied to have won the battle. Gwen became angry, and to make Kevin forget the fight and not "files" in his brain since the two liked to fight just to prove to each other that they hate losing, she approached him and kissed him. Kevin blushed and realized what she was doing. He put his hands on her shoulders and walked away saying:

"You do not play fair?"

"With you, no... Since it was you who started..."

"Hm..." he did not understand the last part and without another word he kissed her, 'Fine... She won this time... but who wins the next I will... haha!' Gwen leaned her elbow on his shoulders and put his hands on top of his head as she knelt on the couch and Kevin was sitting, it meant that she had to lower his head, and he raises his. Kevin put his hands frozen on his face, and Gwen went into his neck.

"Gwen..." Kevin murmured between kisses.

"Hm?"

"Now it is you who is tickling..."

She laughed and did not separate from the kiss. They were kissing and hugging, as time passed. Gwen's stomach rumbled which left her with shame. Kevin smiled.

"Looks like someone is hungry..." 

"Ah... Yes" she broke off the hug and went to the refrigerator "There must be some food stored here..."

"Huh? Didn't your mom let money to you?"

"I will not spend her money to have food at home... Furthermore... Have you seen the storm that's out there?"

"Come on, Gwen!" he went to the door "I'll take you, besides the time should not be so bad..." he opened the door; at the same time a cold wind blew into the house bringing a little rain drops that spilled over Kevin's face, followed by a roar of thunder appalling to him. On second thought - he shut the door while Gwen went to the kitchen "Homemade food is good!" he took a cloth that was on the stone table in the kitchen and wiped his face. 

Gwen smiled, grabbed a plastic pot with chicken drumsticks and within a two-liter bottle of Coke.

"I hope you like the thighs of chickens" she showed him the pot "That's what we've got... The food here at home ends just too fast."

"Have you seen my mother's fridge? It's empty every day I spend there to visit her..." He ran his hand in his belly as if he was starving for weeks.

"So will starve..." she put the pot in the microwave to heat up the food, then took two glasses and put Coca-Cola on it. 

"I don't think so..." he said, digging into the refrigerator. Gwen looked at him, with hands on hips.

"You are very face-to-stick..."

"What?"

"You're used to be digging in the anyone's refrigerator, aren't you?" 

"It is not 'anyone'... It's my girlfriend's... And if you were in my house, I'd let you do that." 

"After _you_ attack the refrigerator and leave nothing for me."

"Hm… Yeah…"

"You do not have way." She went up to the microwave and grabbed the drumsticks chicken. "Shall we?"

Kevin picked up the glasses and went to the room. Gwen sat on the couch and put the pot on top of the coffee table. Kevin put the glasses on the table too, and noted that there was a leaflet on top. He took the paper and read.

"Van Croft?"

"Oh!" Gwen took the paper from his hand "It is a School..."

"For riches..." 

"Hm... yeah... I have always wanted to study there... It is one of the best schools in the country."

"Aren't you studying at a school like this?" 

"Yes I mean…almost ... It's just that I study in a private school too, but Van Croft is..."

"Better"

"Yes."

"Anh... Where is it?"

"Near the New York city..."

"New York? But how do you go there?"

"That school is a kind of internship one."

"You're kidding right?"

"Hm... No."

"But will you really move away?"

"I do not know... I have to go through a test first and…" 

"This is not what I meant. You want to move there?"

"That's what I'm not sure. I do not want to drop my life here. My parents, Ben."

"So don't go"

"I don't know yet."

"What are the chances of you not go?" 

"Sixty percent..." Kevin was speechless for a while, then spoke.

"Well.. It's a beginning."

"Until this doesn't happens..." She picked up some drumsticks and ate.

Kevin looked at the corners as he ate and saw that at the walls there were several pictures of her family.  
"Your family is big."

"Yeah... My mother has two brothers and one sister... All married ... Wait I'll show you" she left the sofa and took various pictures hanging on the walls. "Look" she sat on the couch and showed the first photo: A woman of about thirty years old, red hair and blue eyes, she was very pretty and looked a little like Gwen but older, a taller man was beside her, he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he seemed to be much older than the woman. "This is my grandmother... Janet" she pointed to the red-haired woman "And this here is my grandfather Richard" She put the picture in a corner and went to the next: It was the same couple, now with four children in front. The first child was a boy, brown hair and blue eyes like the woman, but his appearance was like his father's "Uncle John, the eldest" On his side, a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes too, her features more resembled the father's too, she seemed to be a year younger than her brother. "Aunt Madison, she is the second oldest" After beside her, an underage girl, one year younger. She remembered almost all of Gwen when she was little, but her eyes were blue. "My mother, Lily" And the next to her much like Lily, except his brown hair, with the same blue eyes. "And my Uncle Richards, he is the youngest twin of my mother." She put the shot away with the other, and proceeded to the next "These are the sons of my uncle John, and his wife" On the photo a man about thirty years, which could easily be confused with Gwen's grandfather when young, a blonde woman with brown eyes to the side, certainly his wife. The wife was carrying a boy of about three years on her lap, had brown hair and blue eyes too, the father held a girl about the same age as the another baby, only she had blond and curly hair like his mother's, and eyes brown. "These are my cousins, when the two were small. Jake" she pointed to the baby on his mother's lap "and Anne, he and she are twins too" she showed another girl in his father's lap.

"Your family is too big," Kevin, said looking at the pictures.

"I know" she smiled and showed another photo, this time there was the girl with blue eyes and brown hair that appeared, older. "Aunt Madison with my cousins... She only decided to have children now, so they are the youngest ones." She pointed to three babies who were sitting on the floor with her mother beside her husband; he had dark hair with green eyes, and seemed a little short. The two first babies were more like her father "Fred, who has about three years" the baby had dark hair and had blue eyes "James... He has two years..." The baby had brown hair and green eyes "and the youngest... Michael" he was on top of his mother's lap and had blue eyes and brown hair. Gwen put another picture on the front "I, my father, my mother and brother..." She changed the picture "and Uncle Richard with his wife and their two daughters" a man of brown hair and blue eyes, his wife was a redhead and had green eyes, both carrying two little girls: one had dark brown hair like his father, green eyes, the other also had green eyes but was redhead. "This one is Rachel," she pointed to the dark brown head child "and the other is Madalane." 

"Wow!"

"Hold on there's more!" She took the picture of the way and showed a great photo where there were seven teenagers of different ages and three babies in four years, all smiling sitting on a sofa "Let's see if you got it well..." She gave the photo to Kevin "These are all my cousins... You can start."

Kevin did a thoughtful way and said:

"This here is Jake" he pointed to the boy of seventeen, sitting on the arm of the couch with a Coke in hand.

"Right"

"Anne" it was the blond girl next to Jake, who just sat on the sofa with the same age as her brother, she was incredibly beautiful with an innocent face.

"That... They are the oldest along with Ken."

"Hm... These two are Rachel and Madalane" he pointed to two girls sitting across the couch than fifteen years, was a redhead and one brunette, both had green eyes.

"Continue, please…"

"You, Ken and Ben" he said looking at two redheaded brothers with about three or four years apart in he middle of the couch sitting next to them a boy of brown hair and green eyes.

"It's the hardest..." she laughed. 

"And the babies that are on your lap, Ken's and Anne's are Fred" he pointed to the baby on Anne's lap "The one that's on Ken's lap is James... And what is on Ben's lap is Michael." 

"Congratulations" She clapped her hands playing. Then she took the pictures and hung them back on the wall. Kevin looked at where she was and saw that there were more photos, many others relatives, like Max, Ben's and everyone else. 'It would be nice to be on these photos. Wait... What am I thinking?' 

"If you think that my family is large…you have not seen Ben's mothers. She has two brothers that-" Gwen said as she returned to the couch. Kevin did not answer. "Kevin?" 

"Hm. Oh. Sorry, two brothers?"

"Yup" she became suspicious, but did not call a lot and spoke again "What about your mom... Does she have any brothers or sister?" 

"Yes, she does. She has an older brother and one little sister"

"Ah. So ... you have... cousins?"

"I have... two cousins."

"Ah" She went on, it seemed that he would not talk about it, and she would not force him to do so.

"We do not see much"

"Hm" she said, surprised.

"But it's more because of my mother and my father. My family does not like him very much."

"Anh. Kinda boring. But the same thing happened with my mother... My grandmother did not like her much, you saw it. That doesn't happen with you only." 

"Yeah. Maybe."

Gwen put her hand on his shoulder to cuddle him. Kevin looked up at the clock and got up. 

"I have to go before your parents arrive." 

"OK" she got up and joined him in the room to get his bag with his clothes that he had left. Then the two went down to the room, Gwen said goodbye to Kevin with a long kiss.

"Bye" he said after separating from the kiss. He opened the door and stared at the rain. 

"Want an umbrella?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye" he turned out getting wet because of the rain. Gwen closed the door with a big smile, and then jumped on the couch, happy. She picked up what remained of the chicken drumsticks and ate while watching TV. She covered herself with cold and dozed off.

A noise woke him up at the door. She stood a little confusing. The door opened and her father and mother appeared wet.

"Mom? Dad?" Gwen got up when she saw that both were sad, very sad. Gwen looked at her mother's face and did not know if her face was wet because of rain or because she was crying. "What happened?"  
Her mother could not answer. She was sobbing. However, she tried to recover, saying:

"My brother"

"Who?"

"Richard. He and his family suffered an accident."

"What? Are they okay?"

Lily did not answer, just leaned on her husband's shoulder and began to cry. 

"What happened?"

Frank spoke for Lily: 

"They were ... traveling and... Another car with a drunk driver struck the back of theirs. Their car crashed down the slope, the sea."

"WHAT?"

"The police didn't find their bodies... Moreover, the drunk driver disappeared. They think that the sea could have led them."

Gwen was in shock. How? It could not be true. She crouched on the floor and started crying. All this came so fast that she could not even have time to think straight. It was as if all she heard just was stuck in her throat. Gwen wanted to throw it out, but it would not come out. It wanted to get in her and make her face reality. She felt the hands of their parents relying on her backs, caressing it. 

That was not happening. 

"What?" The girl with red hair said. She looked around... darkness. She tried to stand but failed, she was tied by something that looked like strings. "Mom, dad?" She screamed desperate "Rae?" nobody answered. She heard a laugh... a laugh that gave chills. "Who's there?" she shook. The laughter grew as if approaching "Who's there?" She looked everywhere, desperate.

"Do not be afraid" a shadow came over her... and crouched looking at her green eyes. Madalane was more scared, looking at the dark eyes of man "Madalane... Right?"

"How do you know my name?" she shook terrified.

"I know your cousin" He put his cold hands on her chin "You look so much like her, besides being beautiful, if I may say." 

"Where's my family?"  
"You may see them... soon." 

The man's hands were black. Madalane felt weak, her eyes closed ... she could not keep them open, her whole body was weak. She fell to the ground, motionless.

_A few minutes before._

"Mom?" Ben got out of bed looking at the clock. Noon! He went to the living room. "Dad?"

"Ben?" Sandra said looking at her son, her eyes red.

"Mom, what was it?" Ben ran to her wondering what was happening to her, and the reason for her cries.

He looked at his father who was sitting on the couch with his head bowed, as if trying to hold back tears. "What happened?"

"Ah! Honey!" She embraced him sobbing, leaving Ben increasingly worried. 

"Mom. Please tell me what happened!"

"Lily's brother... Richard."

"Uncle Richard?" he repeated hoping not to confirm what he already knew "What... What happened?"

"They... Suffered an accident"

"_They?_"

"Tanya ... Madalane ... Rachel. They... suffered a car accident." she did not say anything else, Ben had already understood, and at once began to cry at his mother's shoulder. They were not close relatives of Ben, but they were very dear. Carl was up and embraced both, crying along with them. This could not be true... but the reality was that; one time he would have to face. Someone slammed the door.

"Let me" said Ben unable to wipe the tears, as a new one ever took place, he went to the door and opened it. 

"Hi, Ben! I arrived early to study because I... What happened?" Julie was frightened to see her boyfriend crying. "Ben, what happened?"

Ben gave her a hug without answering the question; Julie looked into the house and saw that Ben's parents also cried.

"What happened?" she sighed, hugging him back, knowing that it would not be easy.

"Rachel. Madalane. Uncle Richard, Aunt Tanya. They…" Ben tried to recompose himself. "died..." he said it as briefly as possible to get rid of the weight inside.

Julie's eyes widened. She had only seen them in pictures... but all the pain that Ben showed proved how much he loved them, and that made Julie cry together, trying to comfort him.

"You know I'm here if you need." Julie sighed again.

"Thanks." Ben said shaking her stronger. He took her into the house and looked at Ben's parents. 

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson." Julie said looking at the floor, wiping the tears "If there is anything I or even my parents can do"

"Thanks, dear" Sandra hugged her; happy to see how she was sweet "I think the best is if you stay with Ben, if you do not mind as we prepare some... things."

"Of course." she said taking Ben's hand. He put his arm around Julie's shoulders, as he did not want to release it.

"We will have to..." Sandra started talking like this is the hardest thing to do "talk to Frank and Lily to prepare everything. We will have to leave. If you want to go with us, Ben" she looked at her son. He did not want to go; it was stamped on his face. Wanting to go see the motionless body of someone who he loved was not what he had as an option. "Okay. You had better stay. If someone calls ... Let us know when we arrive. Right?" he nodded "Take good care of my son" she said trying to force a smile for Julie.

Julie tried to smile. Sandra gave a kiss on the cheek her soon, Carl said "Good bye" for them. The door closed, and Ben fell on the couch, put his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. Julie sat next to him, his eyes expressing pure sadness. She gave him a hug.

"It's my fault." he said.

"What?"

"They called me to go along, but I did not. I should have been there. Why didn't I go?"

"No! That's not your fault, Ben! Never think about it. It is normal you feel so, but it's not true! You did not know this would happen! Never blame yourself for it!"

"What if…if I turn into Alien X? I could turn back in time" he began to tamper his clock.

"No! Do not do that! Last time ... remember what had happened when you told me? The two judges, or whatever they are. They did not allow you to do anything, and the worst! You were stuck on there for hours, and if they do not leave you out of there anymore? That would be horrible! Please!" Julie was desperate; she put her hand on Ben's trying to stop him from doing any nonsense. He saw how she was desperate and took the hand of the Omnitrix. Julie was relieved. 

At the same time, the phone rang. Ben stood up and Julie was with him. 

"Hello?" Ben said picking up the phone. 

"Ben? It is Gwen" she also seemed very sad.

"Hi Gwen" He seemed daunting "So you do already know?"

"Yes" she replied sobbing. 

"My parents just left. They are going to talk with yours…"

"Yeah I know"

"When will they bury them?"

"What did you about 'bury' them?"

"Bury their bodies!" Ben replied angrily, as if he thought Gwen wanted him to be repeating something quite difficult to speak.

"There are _no_ bodies"

"WHAT?"

"Didn't you hear your parents? Their car fell off from a cliff straight into the sea. They found no body"

"So why there isn't anyone seeking for the bodies? And what if they are alive?" 

"There is no way anyone would survive a fall like that. Have you seen the state of the car?"

"How did the cops found the car but didn't find the bodies?" Ben was nervous with each passing second. Gwen was nervous too, but tried to answer.

"The cops say they should have tried to get out before the car fell. However, they didn't make it and fell. They think that, as it was very windy, the water has led them to the sea, easily." Gwen began to sob. 

"AND WHAT IF THEY ARE ALIVE! "

"Don't talk to me like that! Do you think you're the only one who is suffering with this? Well let me tell you one thing: No, you're not!" she began to cry. Ben was speechless.

"Sorry Gwen" se cried too.

"Okay. I have to hang out. My parents are calling me. Goodbye."

"Bye." The phone went silent.

"What?" Julie asked with a little fear. 

"It was Gwen."

"What did she say?"

"There are no bodies."

"What?"

"It was a car accident. It car fell off the cliff and they tried to get out before, but in the end... They couldn't make it. And the sea took them."

"My God" Julie put her hands in her mouth and tried not to think how they must have suffered. Ben cried more; Julie came over and kissed his tears, then rested his head on his chest. She was a little embarrassed, because it was the first time she have done something like this since she started dating Ben. Both were too shy, and this was the first time that Julie approached her face so close to Ben, she was not anxious for nothing. In addition, she knew that neither Ben was, the two have just felt close to each other.

"I'm lucky to have you around." Ben said. Julie pressed her body against his to hear that. She felt all the despair in his voice, while all his comfort.

"So am I" She stroked her hair. A stomach growling noise interrupted them. "Are you hungry?"

Ben nodded. 

"I'll make some fried eggs." she said. Julie went to the kitchen, got some eggs from the refrigerator, and placed a skillet on the stove. Ben went to her in the kitchen and watched, as she did food. Then she put two eggs in the dish and gave it to Ben. "Should I put anything else?"

"No, it's good like that." He took his plate and fork and began to eat. "Hm"

"Did you like it?"

"Uh-Huh. Thanks"

"No need to thank." 

Ben smiled. That was good, considering all the situations that were going through. What good would it do to calm down and to deal with something else. Julie placed the other eggs in the dish and ate some eggs too.

"You woke up pretty late today" she said, looking at the green pajamas that Ben was wearing, while they sat on the couch.

"Hm. Yeah" he replied with his mouth full "I was studying all night yesterday."

"Really? It's amazing you say that. Because all the time you stayed up, you were watching special Sumo Slammers or who knows what!"

"Oh. Not this time. My parents kind of forced me"

"How?"

"They would forbid me to go out with you, Kevin and Gwen if I did not bear a good note. So you see how my situation is serious."

"Wow. Get out with _me_."

"Yeah, _specially_ you" he was red.

'How cute!' She thought as she smiled. She ate another piece of egg.

"Hm. I bet my eggs are better than yours." she said trying to distract him again.

"May I taste it?" Julie almost choked with the egg she was eating. That was not what she expected of him. She expected him to say "No mine is better than yours!" and the two began to discuss how two children did as they always do. Anyway, what he said seemed to have a different sense. 

"What?" she asked nervously. 

Ben answered the question, approaching her face. Julie was staring at him, very nervous. 'Is he really okay?' Ben came over her. Julie leaned back... still nervous. It was the first time the two were doing it and she did not know even how to act. When he came closer, her body froze. 'And now? What am I doing?' Then a voice in his mind came as a very clear answer for it. _Nothing, do nothing_. In this time, Ben touched his lips on hers and she touched his waist. Julie started to get hot with shame and she could feel that Ben was also in the same situation. Still, that was what moved them to kiss. They hugged and seemed to want to drop more. Ben took his face in hers and said:

"Hm. It was even better than mine!" 

"Dummy" Julie said, this time without any hint of shame; she kissed him back.

'Damn alarm clock' Kevin punched the button to sink it. He stood up giving a yawn and got out of bed to take a shower, then searched for a T-shirt he wore when he moved the car. He put his clothes and went to his green car parked in the garage. The car looked like it was somewhat dirty, because of the rain he had no chance to wash. It was overcast almost a month and it seemed that the rain would not stop. He entered the car and pulled out all the roles he met on his way to throw away. Occasionally he would get so distracted that he completely forgot to wash the car. 'Damn it!' He looked at the car window and saw a huge crack in the corner of the glass, probably caused by a brat who had thrown a rock and then ran off. As time passed, he realized that a shield would be the only solution, and money is the solution to pay for the shield, since he only had a few pieces of used cars. In a way he could get some easy money. Alien smuggling weapons. He did not care much if it would be arrested or not; he only cared for instant cash, but the only problem was... Gwen would not like that at all, she never passed when Kevin tried to get some money to get information about her grandfather sold some weapons to thieves space aliens or something, and the worst was when she discovered he was drinks a little bit. She was terrified to see the amount of cans and bottles of beer he had in the trash and the floor of his garage.

"And now? What else am I going to know? That you are some kind of smoker?" was what she had once asked him. Kevin almost fell back in laughter when seeing the face of outrage from Gwen. She had not found anything stalks, but after that, he stopped drinking... a little. It was easy for him to be distracted when he was near her, and that damn near a snack of smoothie. At the end he tasted one of the juices that Ben gave him, and remembered much beer, leaving Kevin sort of addicted by the drink. It made him buy the drink a million times. There was one of those times in which Ben said what they placed in the juice: 

"_Let me remember. Hm. I think they put on some sesame seeds of tropical fruits, mint, broccoli, and I think they put a little..."_

_At the same time, he heard the word "broccoli" Kevin splashed the juice out and tried to cough all that he had been drinking._

_"Broccoli, sesame!"_

_"Yes, broccoli."_

_"Why didn't you say that before you retarded?"_

_"I thought you knew!"_

_"Do you think I'm one of those guys that likes broccoli?"_

_"Anh. No? But I thought you knew! I mean… everyone changes the taste from time to time! Furthermore, why do you liked it so much? Even I find it disgusting... I do not know why, but it has a strong taste of beer."_

_"That is why I…" Kevin looked around and saw Gwen closing the book she was reading when she heard Kevin's reply.  
_

"_You were saying…" she crossed her legs over the hood of the car and put her head on her hand, not happy._

_"Ah! What's up? It at least is not beer!"_

_"But you have not broken the habit, it seems you still like to beer... Or at least liked." _

And she was right ... After this episode, if he felt the smell of beer he'd get a huge urge to vomit for remembering Ben's juice. Broccoli is disgusting! He never drank a beer. Gwen said that Ben's juice had something useful after all. Kevin was not happy, but at least stopped from getting a headache after drinking. 

While stirring in fines, he felt something cold at the bottom of the glove box: it was the disk holograms, he forgot there ... with a smile, Kevin took the disk to a closet where he kept some things that were "specials". There he saved the bag full of balls of different materials that Gwen had given him when he almost left the team. There was also the small key from the ship that belonged to Ragnarok, the monster who killed Devin; it had the lock that he always wore around his neck too, his father who had given it to him, and he said to never drop it from view. He never quite understand what his father meant by that, but obeyed. Kevin put the record straight on the shelf of the closet and closed at the same time returning to the car. He looked again the crack in the windshield. 'Shielding, shielding, shielding' But where he would arrange money? 'Job, job, job.' No way! He has worked as a mechanic, which was enough to pay some bills and buy food. Not that he stopped making some dealings with some aliens ... Or that he has seized the chance to get those crystals, which Vulcanus had forced him to absorb, and he has kept it all secret from Gwen and Ben. At least he stopped selling illegally guns. The only thing: he still is involved with the people who bought those guns. He hoped that Ben and Gwen did not discover his secret life. However, it was the only way he could find faster what he look for. Furthermore, what could happen? He went to the "sources" to get help. In addition, he did not have to worry about anyone and he could get away without any problem, or at least… almost no problem. He did things he never told to Ben and Gwen, things... that for him were just a game.


End file.
